LA REINA DE LA NOCHE
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: una noche marcará el fin y el inicio de de la vida Serena, cambiará dramáticamente y se convertirá en la reina de la noche. este será un gran reto para las chicas, Darien y la misma Serena. pero la pregunta es si realmente su amistad y amor hacia Serena será capaz de superarlo cuando lo sepan todo? una vida se perdió aquella noche pero también se ganó otra totalmente diferente
1. muerte

**Princesa de la noche**

**Capitulo 1**

Han pasado 6 meses desde la batalla contra sailor galaxia, Darién decidió quedarse en Tokio para no dejar sola a su princesa, el está estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, desde la batalla contra galaxia la relación entre Darién y Serena se ha vuelto mucho mas amorosa y fuerte. Haruka, michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se quedaron en Tokio para proteger a su princesa en caso de que aparezca algún enemigo o que su princesa las necesite. Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei siguen estudiando en el colegio como siempre, solo que ahora Rei decidió pasarse al colegio de las demás para pasar mas tiempo con ellas pues solo falta 1 año y medio para que se gradúen, y ellas quieren disfrutar al máximo su tiempo de paz y poder tener una vida normal por un tiempo

**Templo Hikawa**

Las chicas se encontraba trabajando en sus tareas del colegio y estudiando para un examen con ayuda de Amy(obviamente) excepto Serena quien estaba leyendo un manga de Rei, y Mina quien estaba viendo televisión.

-"chicas, se hace tarde y creo que deberíamos irnos" (dijo amy mientras cerraba el libro de calculo 2 que estaba leyendo)

-"es cierto, ya son las 7:35 y por lo que veo va a empezar a llover" (dijo Lita al ver como estaba el cielo y al sentir algo de frio)

-"además mi mamá me dijo que si yo llegaba tarde hoy no me iba dejar salir por una semana" (dijo Mina)

-"por qué está tan severa?" (dijo Lita)

-"porqué ella está diciendo que me debo ser mas puntual, además se enojó al ver mis notas de matemáticas y las demás"

-"serena, nos acompañas o te vas después?"(dijo Mina)

-"me voy a ir tan pronto como termine de leer este manga, igual mis padres y mi hermano están visitando a unos tíos mio y por lo que llegar tarde"

-"ese es uno de mis mangas? Serena tonta cuantas veces te he dicho que no tomes mis mangas sin decirme"(dijo Rei con enojo y empiezan a pelear, luego se despiden)

**Templo Hikawa, 10 pm**

-"ya terminé de leer el manga" (Serena ve como empiezan a caer unas gotas de agua) "Rei, me puedes prestar una sombrilla por favor, te la regresaré mañana"

-"aquí tienes Serena, pero recuerda regresarla, siempre que te presto algo siempre lo pierdes o lo dañas"

-"tranquila, la regresaré" (voltea a ver el exterior y siente algo extraño, siente la sensación de que fuera a ocurrir algo malo y se escucha un trueno) "Rei, me podrías acompañar a mi casa?"

-"no puedo Serena, a mi abuelo no le gusta que yo salga a esta hora, además no le debes tener miedo a los truenos, tu ya tienes 17 años y no le deberías temer a los truenos"

-"si, tienes razón Rei"

-"y recuerda, si llega a pasarte algo no dudes en llamarme y llegaré tan pronto como pueda, así que no tengas miedo."

-"gracias Rei, adiós"

-"adiós Serena" (dijo mientras Serena salía corriendo del templo) "ahora que lo pienso también debí haberle prestado una chaqueta. Serena, espera"(le gritó pero no la escuchó y siguió corriendo) "esta niña nunca cambia"(dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

**Calle**

Serena iba caminando por la calle cuando de repente una persona la atrajo a un callejón de la nada y la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que su sombrilla caiga al piso.

-"dame todo lo que tienes o te mato"(dijo el desconocido mientras sacaba una pistola)

-"yo no tengo nada de valor"(dijo mientras temblaba por el miedo y lloraba) "solo soy una estudiante, no tengo nada de dinero aquí"(dijo vaciando sus bolsillos)

-"pero que es esto? Nunca había visto un broche como este, debe valer mucho"(dijo mientras veia el cristal de plata)

-"todo menos el broche"(dijo mientras lo cogia)(pensamiento: debo proteger el cristal de plata, además de una u otra forma mi vida esta en peligro pues si el me roba y por accidente lo daña puedo morir y me seria imposible protegerme)

-"bueno entonces no me llevaré tu broche niña"(haciendo que Serena se calmara un poco) "ahora que me doy cuenta eres hermosa, razón por la no te voy a robar"(el desconocido la empezó a ver fijamente con una mirada enfermiza en su rostro haciendo que Serena se empezara a asustar mas que antes) "en lugar de robarte te voy a dar una gran oportunidad, vas a tener sexo conmigo"(dijo de una forma sínica)

-"no"(gritó fuerte mente y lo empujó para intentar escapar)

-(le dispara en el estomago tirándola al piso) "hija de puta, como te atreves a negarte, ahora tendrás tu merecido" (le dispara 4 veces mas en el estomago nuevamente)"espero que te haya gustado tu castigo por negarte, aunque es una lastima que una niña tan bella como tu haya muerto así"

-"prefiero esto que haber tenido sexo contigo"(dijo tosiendo sangre) (pensamiento: no podré resistir por mas tiempo, pronto moriré y no podré ver nunca mas a las chicas, a Darién o a mi familia, siento que les he fallado al morir de esta forma tan lamentable, pero esto es mejor a que me violen, igual no le tengo miedo a la muerte)

-"por lo visto no has muerto, eso es muy sorprendente, aunque muy pronto morirás sin importar lo mucho que te resistas"(sonríe son una sonrisa enfermiza mientras ve a Serena) "y para que descances en paz voy a darte la oportunidad que te di hace poco"(saca un cuchillo y empieza a cortar la camisa del uniforme de Serena)

POV de Serena

-"no, por favor, no lo haga" le dije con mucho miedo mientras el se acercaba a mi, sabia que me faltaba poco para morir, pero yo no quería que me tocara y me hiciera algo que yo deseara hacer solo con Darién.

-"tranquila, esto no te va a doler, igual ya vas a morir" me dijo con una sonrisa malvada, una sonrisa que vi en la reina Beril antes de matarla, una sonrisa llena de odio y deseo, y una mirada llena de odio y maldad como la de todos los enemigos que había enfrentado, ese no se parecía a ningún humano que hubiera conocido, para mi era un ser maligno con forma humana.

-"no" dije con dificultad, yo aun seguía viva por un poco de la energía del cristal de plata, no se ni para que sigo viviendo si me van a torturar por ello de la forma mas cruel que puede existir.

-"no la vas a tocar" dijo una voz al fondo del callejón "vas a morir por lo que ibas a hacer" dijo mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad y le entierra una katana al asesino.

-"gracias" dije mientras cerraba mis ojos por el cansancio

-"no voy a dejar que mueras de esta forma" me dijo la persona que me salvó mientras me levantaba "vas a vivir y serás la reina de la noche, Serenity" poco tiempo después sentí un gran dolor en mi cuello, y empecé a sentir como si un extraño veneno recorriera mi cuerpo, era como si algo estuviera quemando mi cuerpo, tiempo después sentí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir un tiempo después de que empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal


	2. el despertar

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 2**

-"no voy a dejar que mueras de esta forma" me dijo la persona que me salvó mientras me levantaba "vas a vivir y serás la reina de la noche, Serenity" poco tiempo después sentí un gran dolor en mi cuello, y empecé a sentir como si un extraño veneno recorriera mi cuerpo, era como si algo estuviera quemando mi cuerpo, tiempo después sentí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir un tiempo después de que empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal.

**Fin del POV de Serena**

El hombre que mató al que le disparó a Serena recoge la sombrilla que Rei le había prestado a Serena y saca de la mano de Serena su broche. Unos minutos mas tarde, antes de que él se fuera del lugar llegó otro hombre.

-"ella es Serenity? No pensé que la volvería a ver"

-"si, y ahora será nuestra reina"

-"eso quiere decir que ella…."

-"si, y ahora debemos llevarla a la mansión, pues no creo que sea bueno que ella despierte en este lugar y mucho menos en estas condiciones" (Serena se encontraba sin su camisa del colegio, cubierta de sangre, tenia el cabello suelto mojado al igual que su falda y el resto de su cuerpo)

-"bien, yo voy el cuerpo de ese desgraciado" (dijo cargando el cuerpo inerte del hombre que iba a matar a Serena)

Los hombres saltan al techo de un edificio y empiezan a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a una gran mansión en las afueras de Tokio, al llegar a la mansión una mujer les abre la puerta y entran.

-"no lo puedo creer, ella es Serenity, que le sucedió?"

-"este bastardo casi la mata y la quería violar, yo sentí su presencia y el olor de su sangre y llegue tan pronto como pude pero era muy tarde y ella estaba agonizando y este patán le rompió la camisa y la iba a empezar a violar, después maté lo maté con mi katana y para que no muriera Serenity de esa forma yo….."(no pudo seguir hablando por el dolor de haberle hecho eso)

-"pobre, no puedo creer que se encuentre en esta situación"(dijo con mucha tristeza y alza a Serena) "me encargaré de ella"

La mujer se lleva a Serena y los hombres van a una habitación, la habitación era grande, tenia una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, un baño muy grande, un balcón, un sofá, unas sillas, cuadros de artistas muy famosos y muchos libros.

-"crees que se pueda acostumbrar?"

-"si, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo"

En ese momento llega la mujer que se había llevado a Serena con ella en los brazos, Serena ahora traía puesto un vestido gris strapless corto (casi hasta las rodillas), tenia el cabello suelto pero ahora no tenia ni un rastro de sangre o tierra en el, estaba totalmente limpio y cepillado, y su cara ahora no tenia ni un rastro de sangre ni de suciedad.

-"ya está lista"(coloca a Serena en su cama)

Ellos se quedan hablando mientras esperaban a que Serena despertara de su largo sueño.

-"ella va a odiarme cuando despierte, estoy completamente seguro de ello"

-"yo jamás te odiaría, Alan" (dijo mientras abría sus ojos)

Serena ahora tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre, ella era mucho mas alta que antes (mide 1.76) y mas blanca (pálida), su cabello era mas largo y mas dorado que antes, y su cuerpo ahora era completamente envidiable y perfecto, un cuerpo deseado por cualquier mujer, ahora ella parecía de 18 o 19 años.

-"pero por mi culpa usted es…."

-"un vampiro, eso ya lo sé, lo puedo sentir" (dijo con tristeza) "aunque yo se que lo hiciste que lo hiciste por mi bien, a pesar de las consecuencias de ello" (dijo mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla) "pero aun así te agradezco por salvarme"

-"Serenity"

-"no te lamentes ni arrepientas de lo que hiciste, pues si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, además si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste sería como si te arrepintieras de que esté con ustedes"

-"no sabes cuanto te extrañamos"(dijo la mujer)

-"si, todo ha estado muy tranquilo y aburrido"

-"también los extrañé, Akane, Kei"

Akane es una vampiresa de unos 1017 años pero con la apariencia de una chica de 18 años, mide 1.68, Akane tiene ojos verdes, pelo plateado (tenia el mismo peinado de lita con la diferencia de que su cabello le llegaba casi a la cola) llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro

Alan era un vampiro de unos 1021 años, pero tenia la apariencia de un chico de 21, mide 1.85, sus ojos son grises y su cabello es rubio. El viste una camisa gris que hace que se noten sus músculos y un pantalón negro.

Kei es un vampiro de la edad de Alan con la apariencia de un chico de 21, mide 1.82, sus ojos son dorados y su pelo es castaño claro. Viste un pantalón solamente, pues su camisa estaba llena de la sangre del asesino y le dio pereza cambiársela como lo hizo Alan.

-"donde están los demás?"

-"Thomas y Sakura están en Rusia, ellos viven ahí hace unos años, Jack y Saya viven en USA, Jeanne y Daisuke viven en Osaka, y los demás viven en diferentes lugares de Tokio, nosotros nos reunimos cada mes"(dijo kei)

-"Serenity, te debo decir una cosa"(dijo Alan)

-"que sucede?"

-"mi padre antes de ir al milenio de plata y ser asesinado ahí me dijo que si te convertías en un vampiro, serias nuestra líder, la líder de los vampiros, la reina de la noche y de la luna."

-"espera un minuto, eso quiere decir que el lo sabia desde antes?"

-"si, recuerda que mi padre podía ver el futuro"

-"si, lo recuerdo, el fue el que me dijo que en la tierra encontraría mi alma gemela, el siempre me daba indirectas de lo que me esperaba el futuro"

-"y como es que recuerdas tu vida pasada? Pensábamos que las rencarnaciones no poseían todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior"(dijo akane)

-"antes de convertirme en un vampiro solo recordaba una pequeña parte de mi vida pasada, pero mientras dormía recordé todo sobre mi vida pasada, cuando mi madre los envió a la tierra para que vigilaran la tierra por si a alguien de la corte se le ocurría siquiera pensar en atacar a nuestro reino. Además ahora me acuerdo de todas las veces que me escapaba de las sailors para venir a la tierra y visitarlos, y cuando en una de mis visitas conocí a Endimión y Akane, Jeanne y sakura me ayudaron a acercarme a el sin que nadie mas lo supiera además de darme muchos consejos, también recordé el resto pero esto es lo mas importante."(dijo Serena)

-"y como te llamas en esta época?"(preguntó Akane)

-"me llamo Serena Tsukino, pero me pueden seguir llamando Serenity cuando estemos solos, si me llaman así en publico nos tocaría explicar muchas cosas. Y que hora es?"

-"son las 7:15 am"(dijo Kei)

-"debo ir al colegio a las 8, me podrían llevar a mi casa para alistarme"

-"si quieres te llevamos pero primero debes tomar algo de sangre, tus ojos muestran que tienes mucha sed" (dijo Alan)

-"como supiste que tengo hambre al verme a los ojos?"

-"Serenity, recuerda que eres vampira, y los vampiros cuando tenemos sed, sentimos el olor de la sangre, o nos acercamos mucho a un humano nuestros ojos se vuelven rojos y si estas cerca de un humano sientes ganas de tomar algo de su sangre o mientras tomas sangre"(dijo Alan )

-"también debes recordar que no vas a volver a comer ni tomar nada que no sea sangre, pues además de no poder ya no tendrás ganas de esa comida humana, pues ahora eres una vampiresa no una humana con las mismas necesidades de los humanos. Tampoco podrás dormir nunca mas, tus sentidos son mas sensibles ahora, eres mas fuerte que antes y debes evitar exponerte al sol pues brillaras como un diamante balo el sol" (dijo Kei)

-"si, ya lo se eso, lo único que se me estaba olvidando era el pequeño era del pequeño detalle de los ojos"

-"y como vas a ir al colegio con tu nueva apariencia?"(dijo Akane)

-"de que hablas?"(Pregunta confundida)

-"Puedes ir al baño un minuto?"

Serena se levanta y se dirige al baño, y cuando se ve al espejo grita fuertemente haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse.

-"creo que ya lo notó"(dijo Kei mientras reía)

-"que voy a hacer ahora?"

-"mira el lado bueno de esto sere, ahora Endimión no se alejará de ti ni un segundo y vas a atraer la atención de miles de chicos"(dijo akane mientras se reía al ver la expresión de Serena)

-"no digo que no me guste, sino que creo que todos se van a infartar cuando me vean pues no es normal cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo."

-"todavía tienes la pluma para transformarte que te dio tu madre cuando tenias 15?" (dijo Alan con curiosidad)

-"si, luna me la devolvió cuando yo tenia 14 años."

-"crees que sea posible que la uses para ir al colegio"

-"es una buena idea Alan, cuando llegue a mi casa la buscaré y lo haré"

-"pero antes de ir a tu casa debes tomar algo de sangre, de lo contrario si vas así al colegio es probable que ataques al primer humano que veas" (dijo Kei)

-"si, lo haré" (en ese momento Kei le pasa un vaso muy grande lleno de sangre, Serena lo mira con algo de asco al principio y empieza a beber) "es, es deliciosa, nunca pensé que la sangre fuera tan rica, es lo mejor que he tomado, es mucho mejor que todos los dulces que comía antes." (dijo mientras seguía tomando sin asco, estaba fascinada con el sabor de la sangre)


	3. Sangre

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 3**

-"si, lo haré" (en ese momento Kei le pasa un vaso muy grande lleno de sangre, Serena lo mira con algo de asco al principio y empieza a beber) "es, es deliciosa, nunca pensé que la sangre fuera tan rica, es lo mejor que he tomado, es mucho mejor que todos los dulces que comía antes." (dijo mientras seguía tomando sin asco, estaba fascinada con el sabor de la sangre)

-"quieres mas sangre?"(dijo Akane al ver que Serena ya se había terminado la sangre del vaso)

-"si, yo quiero mas"

-"entonces baja, ahora debes aprender a tomar sangre como se debe hacer"(dijo guiando a Serena al primer piso frente al cadáver del que la iba a matar)"ya le queda poquita sangre porque nosotros 3 tomamos de su sangre, pero tiene la suficiente para ti"

-"pero …."

-"el no es un humano inocente, el ha matado, violado y robado a muchas personas, además el está muerto. Se que la primera vez es difícil, pero tienes que aprender pues esto es indispensable para que vivas, además si tu vas con hambre al colegio es probable que tus instintos hagan que te tomes la sangre de un inocente sin que tu te puedas contener, pues tus instintos de vampiro se adueñaran de ti hasta que estés satisfecha pues hace poco has despertado como una vampiresa."

-"esta bien, lo haré"

Serena se acerca al cadáver e instintivamente abre su boca y saca sus colmillos, se acerca al cuello del cadáver y empieza a tomar y tomar sangre sin parar, era impresionante verla hacerlo. Al terminar sus ojos rojos brillaban mas que antes mostrando el deseo de seguir tomando mas y mas sangre, mientras de su boca sale un hilo de sangre el cual limpia con un dedo y la chupa, después guarda sus colmillos y sus ojos se vuelven azules.

-"que te pareció?" (dijo Akane con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Serena)

-"algo único, fascinante, esto es imposible describirlo, esto casi se puede comparar con los besos de Darién."(dijo haciendo que todos empiecen a reírse)

-"es bueno que te haya gustado, ahora nos podemos ir a tu casa para que busques tu pluma de transformación, o quieres directamente a tu colegio para que no llegues tarde?" (dijo Kei)

-"claro que no, prefiero llegar tarde pues si voy así es posible que se infarten mis amigas no solo por mi apariencia sino por el hecho de que llegue tempranos"

-"les vas a mantener esto como secreto?"(dijo Alan)

-"si, pues si se los digo es posible que se infarten, se sientan culpables por no poder hacer nada por mi, crean que soy un enemigo que tomo la forma de su princesa y los va a atacar, que crean que estoy loca o en el peor de los casos me tengan miedo y dejen de ser mis amigas por ello." (dijo con tristeza)

-"yo no conozco muy bien a las sailors pero sé que nunca harían nada como eso, puede que ellas lleguen a sentir algo de temor y de culpa pero se van a acostumbrar, y Endimión posiblemente sienta algo de culpa pero te seguirá amando." (dijo Akane mientras la abraza)

-"además te será difícil mantenerles ese secreto mucho tiempo por varias razones como tu temperatura, palidez, ojos rojos y demás"(dijo Alan)

-"Les mantendré esto como secreto todo el tiempo que pueda, no estoy lista para contarles esto."

-"bien, has lo que creas mejor" (saca unas llaves de su bolsillo) "nos podemos ir" (todos salen de la mansión y se detienen frente a unos carros)

-"todos estos carros son de ustedes"(dijo Serena sorprendida)

-"tienes licencia para conducir?"(dijo Akane)

-"si, hace unos meses me la dieron, se conducir muy bien aunque casi nunca puedo hacerlo pues no tengo un carro"

-"que bueno, cual quieres que te regalemos?"(dijo Alan)

-"de que hablas?" (dijo Serena sorprendida)

-"nosotros queremos regalarte un carro y queremos que decidas cual de estos carros quieres, tranquila tenemos mas carros" (dijo Kei)

-"pero si todos estos son muy costosos"(dijo al ver que todos los carros que estaban ahí eran Mercedes Benz, Ferraris, Porches y Jaguares)

-"nosotros te queremos dar un carro, ese vestido que traes puesto y una tarjeta de crédito como un regalo" (dijo Alan)

-"pero por que me quieren dar un regalo como ese?"

-"es un regalo porque ahora eres nuestra reina de la noche y de la luna, además queremos que tengas esta pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por ser nuestra amiga nuevamente, por encontrarnos y recordarnos" (dijo Akane)

-"chicos"(Serena corre hacia ellos y los abraza fuertemente) "no saben cuanto se los agradezco"

-"ahora escoge el carro que quieras"

Serena camina por todo el lugar viendo todos los carros, y después de unos minutos se detiene frente a un Ferrari azul descapotable.

-"quiero este carro"(dijo señalando el carro)

-"aquí tienes las llaves"(dijo Alan mientras le lanzaba las llaves)

-"aunque no se que voy a decirle a mis padres y a mis amigas"(dijo mientras cogía las llaves)

-"si quieres puedes utilizar tu poder para encogerlo"(dijo Akane)

-"es una buena idea"(concentró sus poderes en sus manos y tocó el carro haciendo que empezara a encogerse hasta tener el tamaño de un carrito de juguete y lo recoge del piso) "alguien sabe donde está el broche que yo tenia en mi mano hace algún tiempo"

-"si, aquí esta"(dijo Alan mientras le lanzaba el broche)

-"gracias por guardarlo" (dijo mientras coge el broche) "que hora es?"

-"son las 7:35am, creo que ya nos deberíamos ir"

Los chicos(vampiros) suben a unos de los carros del salón y salen de la mansión a toda velocidad, manejan a toda velocidad siguiendo las indicaciones de Serena hasta llegar a su casa.

-"que hora es?"

-"son las 7:50am" (dijo Kei mientras Serena salta al balcón de su cuarto y entra a su habitación) "por lo visto ya está poniendo en practica sus nuevas habilidades"

**Habitación de Serena**

Serena se encontraba buscando la pluma que le dio Luna para cambiar de forma a una velocidad inhumana, busca en cada cajón y lugar de su cuarto hasta encontrarlo, volviendo todo un desastre su habitación como si hubiera tenido una batalla ahí.

-"agradezco que Luna se fue a vivir con Mina y Artemis, de lo contrario habría armado un escandalo por el desorden y por verme entrar con esta forma." (levanta la pluma de transformación)"Poder lunar, transfórmame en una chica de 17 años como la que era antes"(en ese momento toma la forma que tenia antes de convertirse en vampira, con en uniforme del colegio y su peinado de 2 odangos, coge su maletín del colegio) "me gusta mas mi forma de vampira que esta, con esta transformación me siento algo incomoda" (se acomoda el broche en el lugar de siempre) "y mi pelo se veia mejor sin los odangos, además he llevado el mismo peinado desde el milenio de plata, debería cambiar un poco" (se quita los odangos, dejando su cabello suelto) "y esto le da a mi apariencia antigua un toque de la nueva" (dijo viéndose al espejo y sale de su habitación por el balcón)

-"te veías mejor antes, aunque con el cabello suelto vas a atraer mas atención que antes, por fin cambiaste ese peinado que habias tenido desde el milenio de plata, al parecer lo único que necesitabas para ello era un **"**_**pequeño**_**"** cambio." (dijo Akane)

-"si por pequeño quieres decir transformarme en vampira no quiero saber a que te refieres por grande. Y cuales son sus apellidos actuales?"

-"yo soy Akane Kusakabe"

-"yo soy Alan Lindemann"

-"y yo soy Kei Takahashi"

-"ya llegamos y faltan 5 minutos para que inicies clases"(dijo Akane)

-"Serenity, ya escribimos nuestros números en tu celular por si nos necesitas, y debes recordar que es normal que hoy tengas algunos problemas porque aun no te has acostumbrado, pero solo tienes que mantener la distancia por algún tiempo y si sientes que no te puedes resistir mas debes ir a un lugar en el que no haya nadie y llamarnos" (dijo Alan)

-"y recuerda que después de clases vamos a ir de compras" (dijo Akane)

-"puedo llevar mi carro?"

-"claro que puedes, pensabas que te íbamos a dar un carro para que lo tuvieras de adorno? Por cierto, también vas a reclamar tus nuevos documentos de identidad, permiso para conducir y tu cedula tan pronto como te tomes unas fotos, y tu nombre va a ser Serenity Mond. Que te parece?"

-"perfecto, parece que ser vampira no es tan malo como parece"

-"no deben olvidar que a las 10:30pm vamos a cazar" (dijo Kei)

-"si, pero yo no se como cazar aun"

-"recuerdas todas las técnicas de batalla con y sin espada que te enseñamos en el milenio de plata?" (dijo Kei)

-"claro que si, ya tengo todos mis recuerdos del milenio de plata"

-"entonces te daremos una katana (espada samurái) para que empieces a cazar, pues con tu habilidad con las espadas te creemos capaz de cazar" (dijo Alan)

-"si, y me voy a esforzar mucho en la casería de hoy"

-(Alan sale del carro y abre la puerta de Serena)"bueno, Serenity, te deberías apurar para no llegar tarde" (le da la mano y la ayuda a salir del carro frente a la atónita mirada de muchos estudiantes, y entra al carro rápidamente)

-"adiós chicos, nos vemos en la noche"

-"adios" (se fueron a toda velocidad)

Tan pronto como se fueron los chicos Serena empezó a caminar hacia el colegio, había mucha gente viendo a Serena mientras decía cosas como "es una chica nueva?", "es hermosa", "tendrá novio", "será famosa? Por el carro en el que estaba es posible", "el chico que la ayudó a salir del carro era su novio? Que suerte tiene" y mas cosas. entre mas avanzaba Serena, el olor a sangre se hacia mas fuerte y presente para ella.

-"este va a ser un largo día" (susurró mientras entraba a el edificio)

* * *

espero que le haya gustado el capitulo


	4. cambios

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 4**

-"este va a ser un largo día" (susurró mientras entraba a el edificio)

Al entrar al colegio el olor se hace mucho mas fuerte que antes por la cantidad de estudiantes que habían en los pasillos del colegio, Serena decide subir las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su salón de clases para evitar estar ahí por mas tiempo, se detiene frente a su salón e intenta controlarse para poder entrar.

-"debo controlarme, debo controlarme, debo hacerlo, debo actuar como siempre"(susurra y abre la puerta lentamente para acostumbrarse al fuerte olor de sangre que había en el salón)

Cuando Serena entra al salón casi todos empiezan a decir cosas como "es una chica nueva", "es hermosa", "tendrá novio?" y cosas parecidas. Serena se acerca a Amy, Lita y Rei, quienes la estaban viendo fijamente como si no la reconocieran.

-"hola chicas"(dice mientras se sienta en su puesto)

-"Serena?"(Dicen Amy, Rei y Lita sorprendidas después de verla a los ojos un tiempo y su broche)

-"si, que les sucede chicas?"

-"es que no te reconocíamos sin tu peinado de siempre, esta es de las pocas veces que te vemos sin el" (dijo Amy)

-"y por qué no usas tu peinado de siempre hoy?"(preguntó Lita)

-"lo que sucede es que ayer me encontré a unos amigos que no veía hable con ellos y decidí que debía cambiar un poco, además hace un poco mas de 1000 años uso este peinado. Es mejor que dejemos de hablar y nos alistemos para la clase"(dijo para evitar hablar con ellas, pues su olor y cercanía hacia que ella se sintiera incomoda)

-"si" (dijeron extrañadas con la extraña actitud de su amiga)

Serena ante la atónita mirada de todos después de haber dicho eso saca su libro de trigonometría y empieza a leer el libro con mucha concentración para evitar pensar en sus deseos de tomar sangre.

-"que creen que le haya pasado?" (dijo Lita)

-"no se, pero para que quiera estudiar incluso antes de que comiencen las clases debe ser muy grave" (dijo Rei)

-"chicas, Serena solo se está preocupando por sus estudios, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo que ella, esto no es algo que debamos ver extraño, solo debemos felicitarla por darse cuenta de la importancia de sus estudios" (dijo Amy mientras sacaba su libro de trigonometría y repasaba los temas, en ese momento llega Mina)

-"hola chicas" (dijo mientras se acerca a Amy, Rei y Lita ignorando a Serena) "chicas, no adivinaran de que me enteré"

-"que pasó Mina?"

-"cuando yo estaba llegando al colegio vi que un Ferrari se detuvo frente al colegio, me acerqué, y me quedé viendo el carro pues pensé que había algún famoso y un hombre muy guapo de unos 21 años salió del carro, el era muy alto y musculoso, rubio y tenia unos hermosos de ojos grises, el era sencillamente perfecto" (dijo con una cara soñadora) "lo único malo es que abrió una puerta y le ayudó a salir del carro a una estudiante nueva la cual tenia un cabello rubio y largo como el de Serena, ella se veía perfecta, de seguro era su novia, y lo ultimo que escuché antes de que se fuera el carro fue cuando ella le dijo a el y a otros chicos que estaban el carro que los vería en la noche, me quede un tiempo abajo intentando averiguar mas pero ellos no sabían mucho. No saben cuanto desearía estar en su lugar, rodeada de chicos tan guapos como el todas las noches." (en ese momento vio a Serena, quien estaba algo nerviosa) "y saben algo, esa chica que está en el lugar de Serena el la que vi salir del Ferrari con ayuda de ese chico" (les susurro a las chicas)

-"que?"(gritaron Amy, Lita y Rei)

-"que sucede chicas?"(dijo Mina)

-"Mina, esa chica es Serena"(dijo Lita)

-"Serena?"(dijo Mina)

-"hola Mina"(dijo Serena)

-"Serena, tienes mucho que explicarnos muchas cosas."

-"se los voy a explicar en la hora del almuerzo"(en ese momento llegó el profesor e inició la clase)

POV de Serena

Un momento después de que me puse a estudiar llegó mina y las contó la pequeña escena de hace poco, se nota que no saben que Alan tiene novia, al igual que Kei, pero aun así me dio algo de pena el hecho de que Mina creyera que era novia de Alan, si Alice hubiera escuchado que me creen novia de Alan me hubiera matado pues ella es igual de celosa que yo. Y en el momento que Mina dijo "No saben cuanto desearía estar en su lugar, rodeada de chicos tan guapos como el todas las noches" se nota que no sabe que nos vamos a juntar para cazar, si ella lo supiera le daría tanto asco como a mi la simple idea de matar humanos, sobretodo porque es mi primera vez y no creo ser capaz de matar a alguien, ni siquiera a un asesino, aunque lo he estado pensando y lo voy a intentar pues de ello depende mi vida ahora, además con ello puedo evitar que mas gente sufra lo mismo que me sucedió ayer.

-"y saben algo, esa chica que está en el lugar de Serena el la que vi salir del Ferrari con ayuda de ese chico" cuando escuché que Mina dijo eso casi grito, yo tenia la esperanza de que no me hubiera visto bien cuando salí del carro por quedarse viendo a Alan pero al parecer no fue así, y ella me alcanzó a ver.

-después de que las chicas le dijeron que esa chica era yo y ella dijo mi nombre para preguntar si era yo, yo solo me limité a saludarla afirmándolo "hola Mina"

-"Serena, tienes mucho que explicarnos muchas cosas." fue lo que me dijo después de afirmar que era yo. Si con un simple cambio de peinado, como será cuando se enteran que soy una vampira, la reina de la noche y de los vampiros, que tomo sangre y que el simple hecho de estar cerca de ellas me da ganas de tomar su sangre.

-"se los voy a explicar en la hora del almuerzo" solo les voy a explicar una parte de la verdad, solo que retorciendo y acomodando a mi conveniencia los hechos, de tal forma que crean que lo que les voy a decir es mi realidad y no duden de la realidad ficticia que les voy a contar. Esto que estoy pensando es algo calculador para mi, esto debe ser parte de mi nueva personalidad vampira de la cual me habían hablado Akane y Kei cuando hablábamos en el carro de camino a mi casa, ahora entiendo a que se referían cuando dirían que me comportaría algo diferente.

En ese momento llegó mi profesor de trigonometría y me concentré nuevamente en mi lectura del tema que el profesor estaba explicando para ignorar el delicioso olor que había en el salón, y por primera vez en toda mi vida entendí el tema que estábamos viendo sin ayuda de Amy, es mas seguí avanzando para no concentrarme en el olor y lo extraño de todo es que lo entiendo a la perfección, esto es muy extraño pero ahora descubrí que si me concentro mucho en algo lo puedo llegar a comprender, y pensar en tantos años de sufrimiento solo por no saber concentrarme.

-"chicos, ahora les voy a hacer este examen sorpresa de 50 ejercicios sobre el tema que les acabo de explicar, tienen esta hasta las 10 para hacerlo, este examen es de gran valor, la señorita Mizuno será exonerada del examen por sus buenas notas. Ahora comiencen" tan pronto me dio el examen empecé a resolver cada ejercicio a una velocidad sorprendente pues lo entendía todo y me parecía tan fácil como una simple regla de tres lo cual era lo único de matemáticas que sabia antes. cuando terminé mi examen (lo hizo en 25 minutos) me levanté y se lo entregué al profesor el cual dijo sorprendido "señorita Tsukino, ya terminó su examen?" yo asentí y el empezó a ver mi examen con una cara con la que no lo había visto antes, parecía como si se fuera a infartar "usted fue la primera que terminó el examen, y además de eso usted tiene todo correcto, no tiene ningún error, la felicito señorita Tsukino"

-tan pronto como el profesor dijo eso escuché a todos gritar fuertemente "QUE!" y cosas como "ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO", "ESA NO ES TSUKINO-SAN" y "ES IMPOSIBLE". También vi que Lita, Mina y Rei estaban completamente pálidas, creía que se iban a infartar en cualquier momento como todos los del salón.

-"silencio, estamos en un examen y si siguen hablando les rebajare puntos del examen o van a estar exonerados del examen con 0 puntos." Gritó el profesor haciendo que todos se callaran y siguieran con el examen, cuando llegue a mi puesto encontré una nota de Amy.

* * *

**Nota**

Serena:

Te felicito por tu buena nota en el examen, no sabes cuanto me alegra que al fin le prestes atención a tus estudios, sigue así.

Att: Amy

* * *

Cuando leí esa nota sonreí y guarde la nota, y seguí leyendo mi libro de trigonometría, puede que sea algo aburrido pero puedo acostumbrarme a esto pues me ayuda a ignorar el dulce sabor de la sangre, aunque cuando empecé a leer el libro pude sentir como me empezaron a ver todos incluyendo a mi profesor, ignoré las miradas de todos y seguí leyendo hasta que se terminó la clase de trigonometría. Tan pronto como terminó la clase de trigonometría sentí que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, el sentir ese olor tan cerca despertaba mis deseos de tomar sangre, es tan doloroso el hecho de querer dañar a las personas que amas.

-entonces se me ocurrió la forma mas dolorosa para evitar hacerles daño o mostrarles mis ojos, los cuales en este momento sabia que estaban rojos, lo que iba a hacer realmente me dolía, pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de las chicas. Cerré mis ojos y le dije con una voz fría y llena de odio **"no me toques nunca mas"** pude sentir que la que puso su mano en mi hombro la quitó rápidamente con algo de miedo y mucha tristeza, yo sabia que esa mano le pertenecía a Rei no tenia la necesidad de voltearme para saberlo.

-"Serena" su voz triste, preocupada y llena de amargura por lo sucedo lo confirmó, me siento terrible al causar tristeza.

-"perdón" susurre tristeza, por mucho que había intentado no decirlo para no darle esperanzas, pero no puede pues eso es muy difícil para mi.

- ella lo escuchó, y estoy segura que también vio aquella lagrima que resbaló por mi mejilla pues luego me dijo "no te preocupes"

En ese momento llegó el profesor de física e inició la clase, saque mi libro de física y empecé a leerlo, pero toda la clase mientras leía, pude sentir las miradas preocupadas de Mina, Lita, Rei e incluso la de Amy, quien por primera vez no estaba poniendo cuidado a la explicación del profesor, pero me concentré mas, hasta el punto en que ya no podía ni escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor un oler ese olor que me volvía loca tal y como en la hora de trigonometría, este sentimiento aun es nuevo para mi, pero me esta gustando.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**


	5. la llamada

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 5**

En ese momento llegó la profesora de física e inició la clase, saque mi libro de física y empecé a leerlo, pero toda la clase mientras leía, pude sentir las miradas preocupadas de Mina, Lita, Rei e incluso la de Amy, quien por primera vez no estaba poniendo cuidado a la explicación del profesor, pero me concentré mas, hasta el punto en que ya no podía ni escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor un oler ese olor que me volvía loca tal y como en la hora de trigonometría, este sentimiento aun es nuevo para mi, pero me esta gustando.

-todo iba bien hasta que mi profesora me dijo "señorita Tsukino, podría decirme las respuestas de las 18 preguntas que hay en la pagina 75, si las responde correctamente y nos dice que formula utilizó en cada pregunta, le pondré una muy buena nota, además de exonerarla del examen que voy a hacerles en 10 minutos" hice lo que mi profesora me dijo, y cuando la vi ella estaba completamente pálida como si ella se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento y dijo "señorita Tsukino, está exonerada del examen, ahora puede retirarse del salón y tomarse esta hora libre"

-recogí mis cosas y me levanté de mi silla "muchas gracias" fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir del salón silenciosamente, después de que salí del salón de clases me fui a la azotea a llorar y despejar mi mente, en la azotea el silencio y la soledad reinaban, solo se escuchaban mis sollozos y se podía oler en la lejanía el olor de la sangre.

**Fin del POV de Serena **

-(tan pronto Serena salió del salón la profesora)"usted también señorita Mizuno, y si nota a su amiga, la señorita Tsukino esta enferma no dude en llevarla a la enfermería o decirme, aunque me gustaría que siguiera así todas las clases."

-"si, lo haré"(recogió sus cosas y salió del salon)

**POV de Amy**

Tan pronto salí de el salón vi a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie en el pasillo, eso era extraño pues Serena había salido hace solo un minuto, entonces empecé a buscar por todo el colegio sin encontrarla, eso era muy extraño pues Serena no estaba en ninguno lado, como si hubiera desaparecido, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba ir a la azotea.

-cuando me acercaba a la azotea empecé a sentir el llanto de Serena, siempre que oigo su llanto me siento mal por no poder evitar su sufrimiento, no entiendo porque siendo una de sus guardianas nunca soy capaz de hacer nada por ella, Serena es la que siempre nos ayuda y protege. Cuando llegue a la puerta y escuche a Serena decir "me odio" sentí un gran dolor e impotencia, y ya no era capaz de pasar, solo podía quedarme del otro lado de la puerta y oír como lloraba mi princesa pues sabia que ella quería estar sola, la conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

**-"hola Akane, soy Serenity. Si, estoy bien, no tienes nada que hacer? Es bueno, me preguntaba si podríamos ir a comprar ropa a la 1:00"**con quien esta hablando Serena? por que quiere faltar a clases? Por que dijo que su nombre era Serenity? Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo de esto, esto es de los secretos que nos guarda Serena para no preocuparnos, pero que puede ser tan grave como para que no nos diga lo que le esta pasando? **"ya no soporto esto mas, esto es demasiado doloroso"** dijo con demasiada tristeza y dolor. que puede provocarle tanto dolor a mi amiga y princesa? Le debo decir todo esto a las demás** "si, ve al parque # 10, ahí te voy a llevar a las tiendas en mi Ferrari tal y como lo habíamos cuando me trajeron al colegio. Y si, voy a ir sin este disfraz"** ahora estaba completamente perdida, un Ferrari? Serena tiene un Ferrari? Y de que disfraz estaba hablando **"ahora no podemos hablar mas, acabo de darme cuenta de la presencia de alguien tras la puerta escuchándome desde hace algún tiempo, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia por estar llorando. Si, nunca voy a cambiar sin importar que sea un cadáver ambulante. si, ahora estoy mejor, yo solo necesitaba hablar contigo, adiós." ** Presencia? Sintió mi presencia? En ese momento Serena abrió la puerta, por un minuto creí haber visto sus ojos rojos, pero eso es imposible **"hace cuanto estas ahí?" **cuando dijo eso me asuste pues me estaba hablando con la misma frialdad con la que le había hablado a Rei hace un tiempo, que le habrá pasado para que se comporte así? Y lo mas extraño de todo es que cerró los ojos tan pronto como habló tal y como había hecho cuando le habló de la misma forma a Rei.

**POV de Serena**

Odio esto, odio querer tomar sangre de cualquier persona a mí alrededor, odio querer lastimar a mis amigas, esto es algo que me duele mucho. Después de llorar un tiempo decidí hablar con alguien para calmarme,

-"hola Akane, soy Serenity."

-"hola Serenity, como estas? Estas bien?"

-Si, estoy bien, no tienes nada que hacer?"

-"no, acabo de terminar con mi trabajo"

-Es bueno, me preguntaba si podríamos ir a comprar ropa a la 1:00"

-"Serenity, dime la verdad, te conozco tan bien como para saber cuando me estas mintiendo, se que no me quieres preocupar, recuerda que si no me dices nada no te podré ayudar. Ahora dime como estas realmente"

-"ya no soporto esto mas, esto es demasiado doloroso"

-"que te parece si compramos toda la tarde, se de unas tiendas muy buenas donde están los vestidos mas lindos que te puedas imaginar, te aseguro que cuando Endimión te vea con esos vestidos no se va a separar de ti nunca" (dijo riendo) "también vamos a hablar en el camino y cuando terminemos con nuestras compras, entonces que te parece? Te aseguro que te vas a divertir, "

-"si, ve al parque # 10, ahí te voy a llevar a las tiendas en mi Ferrari tal y como lo habíamos cuando me trajeron al colegio.

-"vas a venir sin el disfraz de estudiante normal?"

-"Y si, voy a ir sin este disfraz"

-"ahora no podemos hablar mas, acabo de darme cuenta de la presencia de alguien tras la puerta escuchándome desde hace algún tiempo"

-"no te habías dado cuenta de la presencia de un humano?"

-"no me había dado cuenta de la presencia por estar llorando."

-"sigues siendo la misma llorona que tanto queremos todos los vampiros, y por lo visto no vas a cambiar nunca"(dijo para animar a Serena)

-"Si, nunca voy a cambiar sin importar que sea un cadáver ambulante."(dio con alegría)

-"por lo visto ya esta mejor nuestra reina de la noche"

-"si, ahora estoy mejor, yo solo necesitaba hablar contigo, adiós."

-"adiós Serenity" tan pronto se despidió guardé mi celular y me dirigí a la puerta para hablar con mi espía, yo me imaginaba que debía ser una de las chicas por su olor, cosa que pude comprobar al abrir la puerta y ver a Amy.

-al abrir la puerta y tenerla tan cerca de mi me hizo sentir tanto deseo de tomar sangre, el delicioso aroma de la sangre de Amy y el de todos los demás que estaban en el edificio, mis instintos me estaban diciendo nuevamente que debía tomar sangre, el impulso **"hace cuanto estas ahí?"** le dije con la misma frialdad con la que le había hablado a Rei, puede que esto sea algo que no me guste pero al parecer voy a tener que hablarles así de ahora en adelante pues es la única forma de controlarme cuando estoy con ellas y de mantenerlas al margen de mi situación actual.

-"hace algún tiempo" me respondió con algo de miedo por la forma en la que le hablé, me alejé de ella y le di la espalda pues si no lo hacia posiblemente la hubiera atacado

-Amy dio unos pasos cerca de mi pero le con una gran frialdad "no te acerques" yo no quería que viera mis ojos rojos y por primera vez en mi vida agradeció que todo estaba nublado, pues de lo contrario estaría brillando como un diamante y eso seria muy difícil de ocultar.

-"Serena, estas bien?" dijo con tanta tristeza, preocupación y miedo

-nuevamente no pude soportar escuchar el dolor que produje a una de mis sailors y amigas "estoy bien Amy, solo quiero estar sola un tiempo, que te parece si esperas a que las demás terminen su examen y suben para almorzar, te parece?" dije intentando parecer la misma que era antes ayer, antes de la noche en que morí como una simple humana con sangre de la familia de la luna, y me convertí en la reina de los vampiros que tiene los mismos poderes que tenia antes además de mis nuevos poderes y dueña de la maldición de tener que tomar sangre para vivir. Esto es irónico, yo que tanto luché por el bien de los humanos, y ahora tengo que matar humanos y tomar su sangre para sobrevivir, ya me imagino cuanto se estarían riendo todos mis enemigos al verme en esta situación, teniendo sed de sangre y queriendo dañar a mis propias sailors solo para tomar de su sangre, cuanto no habrían dado ellos por verme así, tal y como estoy en estos momentos.

-"esta bien, si quieres hablar con alguien recuerda que todas estamos aquí y te podemos ayudar en lo que sea" en ese momento se fue dejándome completamente sola, si ellas supieran que no hay nada en lo que me puedan ayudar creo que seria peor pues se empezarían a sentir muy mal por no poder hacer nada por mi y se empezarían a culpar por todo lo que me esta pasando


	6. preocupaciones

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 6**

-"esta bien, si quieres hablar con alguien recuerda que todas estamos aquí y te podemos ayudar en lo que sea" en ese momento se fue dejándome completamente sola, si ellas supieran que no hay nada en lo que me puedan ayudar creo que seria peor pues se empezarían a sentir muy mal por no poder hacer nada por mi y se empezarían a culpar por todo lo que me esta pasando

POV de Amy

Aun no entiendo que le pudo pasar a Serena, ayer ella estaba como siempre, se reía, sonreía y demás, y hoy es todo lo contrario, hoy solo la pude ver sonreír mientras leía la nota que le mandé, nos habla de esa manera tan fría, puso hasta mas concentración en clase que la que pongo yo, llora en la azotea y la extraña llamada de hace poco, estoy totalmente segura de que algo muy malo le pasó a Serena.

Fin del POV de Amy

Amy se encontraba en la entrada del salón esperando a que todas terminaran su examen, la primera en salir fue Lita.

-"Amy que haces aquí? donde esta Serena? pensé que estarías con ella"

-"te diré cuando las demás terminen sus exámenes"(luego salió Rei, a quien le dijo lo mismo que a Lita y por ultimo salió Mina)"que les parece si salimos y les cuento" (las chicas salen y se sientan bajo un árbol)

-"algo le sucedió a Serena?" preguntaron muy preocupadas las chicas

-"no se que le sucede realmente, lo único que se es que nos está ocultando algo muy importante"

-"por que lo dices?"(dijo Mina)

-"yo cuando salí del salón para acompañar a Serena no la encontré, busqué por casi todo el colegio y no la encontré. luego decidí buscar en la azotea, y cuando subia las escaleras podía escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Serena, quería abrir la puerta pero me detuve cuando la escuché decir que ella se odiaba, siguió llorando"(Amy les cuenta la conversación que tuvo Serena con Akane y la forma en la que le habló, les dijo todo omitiendo la parte de los ojos rojos)

-"esa Serena tonta siempre nos preocupa" (dijo Rei con tristeza)

-"será que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que Darién ayer se fue a ese congreso de 2 semanas en Osaka" (dijo Mina)

-"lo dudo pues Serena fue la que lo obligó a ir, le dijo que ya que no iba a ir a USA debía ir a todos los congresos de Medicina que le interesaran" (dijo Lita)

-"Rei, tu notaste algo extraño ayer?"

-"si, un tiempo después de que ella se fuera sentí como si algo estuviera mal"

-"yo también" (dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo)

Mansión de las outers

Todas las sailors outers se encontraban muy preocupadas desde ayer por la noche.

-"Michiru, que viste en tu espejo?"(dijo Haruka)

-"mi espejo muestra a nuestra princesa en un charco de sangre, su ropa está destrozada y completamente manchada de sangre, su largo y bello cabello dorado esta casi rojo por la sangre, ella cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa y pronuncia unas palabras mientras que de su boca sale mas y mas sangre, en su mano sostiene su broche, y tiene 5 heridas en su estomago. Es una escena horrible, el solo ver esa imagen es desagradable" (dijo Michiru mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas) "lo ultimo que veo es la silueta de un hombre levantándola"

-"no puedo creerlo, no voy a permitir que esto le suceda" (dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa fuertemente)

-"las puertas del tiempo se cerraron, ahora el futuro es incierto"

-"la luna se tiñe de rojo en la oscuridad de la noche, la chica de cabellos dorados será cubierta de sangre, con ello también dando un nuevo inicio al reino de la noche, lamentos y dolor se escucharan. Caos resurgirá, la reina de la noche decidirá el futuro del universo"

-"no voy a permitir que le pase nada malo" (dijo Haruka)

-"nosotras tampoco" (dijo Michiru)

-"debemos informarle esto a las demás tan pronto como podamos" (dijo Setsuna)

-"lo mejor será decirles hoy en el templo de Rei, ellas deben estar ahí como todas las tardes"(dijo Michiru)

bajo un árbol en el colegio

las chicas seguían hablando de Serena, sin darse cuenta de que cierta vampira de cabello dorado había escuchado todo desde la azotea

-"creo que ya deberíamos ir a la azotea a almorzar con Serena, ella debe estar con mucha hambre" (dijo Lita y todas suben a la azotea)

Cuando llegaron a la azotea encontraron a Serena parada unos metros frente a ella dándoles la espalda, no la podían ver de frente pero sabían que estaba llorando en silencio, la conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo, no dijeron nada ni se movieron, solo se quedaron paradas en silencio observándola.

POV de Serena

Las chicas llegaron y no se que hacer, por que se me ocurrió la idea de pasar la hora del almuerzo con ellas, yo ni siquiera como ahora, y el tenerlas tan cerca me hace querer tener ganas de tomar su sangre, esa rica y dulce sangre que fluye por sus cuerpos humanos, seria tan rico poder... no, que cosas pienso, ahora no puedo ni pensar en esto, no es correcta la sola idea de querer tomar sangre, como para que ahora sea tan, tan, tan sádica como para pensar que son como lo era la comida para mi, esto es desagradable.

-"Serena" dijeron mis sailors

-yo les dije con mi voz fría "no se acerquen" y mientras yo me limpiaba mis lagrimas, Mina me abrazó

-"Serena, debes decirnos lo que te esta sucediendo" por instinto abrí mi boca y mis ojos mostrándole mis colmillos y ojos rojos a Mina, quien se quedó en silencio viéndome y dijo con miedo "Serena" y justo antes de hacer algo que lamentaría desperté de ese trance en el que me encontraba y la empujé

POV de Mina

-"no se acerquen" nos dijo Serena con una voz tan fría e impropia de ella que me daba miedo y tristeza con solo oírla, yo me acerqué un poco a ella y pude escuchar unos sollozos, así que decidí correr hacia ella y abrazarla

-y cuando la abracé le dije mientras la veía fijamente "Serena, debes decirnos lo que te esta sucediendo" pero de un momento a otro pude notar que sus ojos eran rojos y no tenían ningún brillo, eran completamente vacíos, además abrió su boca dejando ver unos colmillos grandes y afilados, y se empezaba a acercar poco a poco a mi cuello. Lo único que hice fue decir con mucho miedo de ella "Serena" al decirlo puede ver que sus ojos a pesar de seguir siendo rojos tenían brillo nuevamente, cerró la boca, me vio con tristeza un minuto y luego me empujó.

-caí al piso "perdón" me dijo mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y con ello pude confirmar que ella realmente era mi princesa, pero que pudo haberle pasado para que ella esté así? No le voy a decir a las demás, pero Serena me tiene que explicar que le esta sucediendo.

-"tranquila, yo tuve la culpa por haberte asustado" dije intentando sonar normal


	7. frialdad

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 7**

-caí al piso "perdón" me dijo mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y con ello pude confirmar que ella realmente era mi princesa, pero que pudo haberle pasado para que ella esté así? No le voy a decir a las demás, pero Serena me tiene que explicar que le esta sucediendo.

-"tranquila, yo tuve la culpa por haberte asustado" dije intentando sonar normal mientras veía a Serena, quien seguía con sus ojos de color rojo, pero sin importar el color de sus ojos siguen reflejando el interior de su alma como siempre, ella sigue siendo la misma princesa que juré proteger

Serena después de verme algún tiempo con sus ojos rojos como si estuviera agradeciéndome, cerró sus ojos durante un tiempo mientras murmuraba algo y por un minuto pude sentir el poder del cristal de plata, ella colocó sus manos en su pecho, y cuando abrió sus ojos eran azules como siempre pero no eran los mismos de siempre, ahora solo mostraban frialdad y algo de tristeza en lo mas profundo de sus ojos, debo decir que yo preferiría verle esos ojos rojos que tenia hace unos minutos, pues estos ojos que tiene ahora no se parecen a los ojos de mi princesa, pues esos ojos habían perdido una parte de su brillo.

-"ya pueden empezar a almorzar" dijo con algo de frialdad mientras me daba la espalda y veía a las demás. Que le habrá pasado a mi princesa? Ella es diferente, parece otra persona y eso me da algo de miedo y tristeza.

POV de Serena

-después de verme con algo de miedo por un tiempo Mina me dijo "tranquila, yo tuve la culpa por haberte asustado"

Después de verla un tiempo cerré mis ojos y decidí usar mi poder para despertar por completo a la personalidad de vampira que aun duerme en mi interior, pues Alan me dijo que cuando despertara mi personalidad de vampira podré controlar mis instintos pero lo malo es que siempre que acuda a ella me volveré un ser frio e inexpresivo, Si bien tengo miedo de acceder a esa personalidad es la única para estar con mis amigas y no hacerles lo que casi hacerles lo que casi le hago a Mina.

empecé a concentrar una parte de mi energía sin que mis sailors lo notara y susurré "por favor cristal de plata, despierta una parte de mi nueva personalidad de vampira, la necesaria para controlarme." Y de un momento a otro empecé a sentir un dolor en mi pecho, coloqué mis manos en mi pecho mientras sentía como me consumía el dolor, debí esperar a que despertara mi personalidad de vampira y no forzarla a que despertara completamente antes de tiempo, ese dolor después de hacerse mas fuerte desapareció y me empecé a sentir diferente, era como si una parte de mi ser hubiera desaparecido dejando un vacío en mi interior.

-"ya pueden empezar a almorzar" les dije con frialdad a mis queridas sailors, ellas asintieron y se sentaron para empezar a almorzar, pero pude ver en sus rostros una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación

POV general

Todas se habían sentado en circulo y habían sacado sus almuerzos, excepto Serena quien se había sentado mas lejos de las demás y había sacado un libro de química para leer

-"Serena, acércate, aquí esta el bento que te dije que te traería hoy y la torta de chocolate que preparé ayer para que comamos como postre, espero que te guste" (dijo Lita intentando animar)

-"prefiero leer que comer esa clase de comida, su olor me desagrada" (dijo con frialdad sin molestarse en dejar de ver el libro)

POV de Lita

Saqué el bento que hice para Serena y la torta de chocolate, a la cual le puse 3 capaz de pudin de chocolate pues Serena siempre me había dicho que entre mas chocolate le ponga a mis tortas será mejor. Pero cuando estaba buscando con la mirada a Serena noté que no estaba sentada con nosotras como siempre, sino que estaba sentada mas lejos que nosotras y sorprendentemente tenia un libro en sus manos.

-"Serena, acércate, aquí esta el bento que te dije que te traería hoy y la torta de chocolate que preparé ayer para que comamos como postre, espero que te guste" le dije para que ella se acercara y comiera con nosotras, pensé que posiblemente se le había olvidado que yo le traería el almuerzo hoy y creía que no tenia nada que comer y no nos quería pedir aun sabiendo que nosotras compartiríamos con ella nuestros almuerzos, tal y como le ha pasado muchas veces que se le queda el almuerzo o se le olvida que yo le quedo de hacer su almuerzo.

-"prefiero leer que comer esa clase de comida, su olor me desagrada" me dijo con una frialdad impropia de ella, pero no solo me extraña la forma con la que me habló sino que ella rechace el bento que le hice ayer por la noche, yo le había preparado su sushi favorito, una pequeña ensalada, unos camarones fritos y mas cosas, incluso rechazó la torta de chocolate que había preparado pensando que a ella le encantaría la torta, sobretodo esta que era la torta las apetitosa y con mas chocolate que había preparado desde su ultimo cumpleaños.

-"Serena, hoy la torta tiene 3 capas de chocolate y tiene muchas fresas y nueces, esta tal y como te gusta" le dije ignorando su comentario anterior.

-"no me interesa y no quiero comer, solo quiero leer" dijo sin verme nuevamente

-no sé que le este sucediendo a Serena pero ella debe comer "Serena, necesitas comer algo. Mira hoy te preparé tu sushi favorito, camarones fritos, una pequeña ensalada, un sándwich y otras cosas"

-"no me gusta esa clase de comida, así que no te molestes en seguirme ofreciendo comida o cocinarme el almuerzo" esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores desvió su mirada del libro y me vio fijamente cuando me habló, su voz era igual de fría que antes, y su mirada era tan fría como su voz o hasta mas, sus ojos antes expresivos ahora eran fríos e inexpresivos, parecían muertos. Esa mirada me produce tristeza y algo de ¿miedo? Un minuto, su mirada me producía algo de miedo? Eso no puede ser verdad, debe ser mi imaginación, es imposible que esos sean los ojos de mi amiga y princesa, la mirada de mi princesa es cálida y llena de bondad aunque a veces refleje tristeza, pues sus ojos siempre reflejan su bondadoso corazón, reflejan su esencia. Voltee para ver a las demás, quienes estaban igual de sorprendidas que yo cosa que confirma mis dudas, este no es mi imaginación, pero si esto no es mi imaginación, como es posible que mi princesa este así? Que le habrá pasado a nuestra princesa ayer? Por qué no esta actuando como siempre? Cuando descubra que fue lo que le sucedió a mi princesa voy a matar al miserable responsable de esto.

POV de Rei

-"Serena, estas bien? Recuerda que puedes decirnos lo que te esta pasando" le pregunte con mucha preocupación y tristeza pues no es normal que mi princesa y amiga se comporte así, primero la encontramos llorando, luego empuja a Mina y Mina la mira con miedo en los ojos, sentí por un minuto la energía del cristal de plata, y ahora esto?

-"eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa" dijo con esa voz tan fría e impropia de ella mientras nos veía con esos ojos que parecían tanto o mas fríos que su voz.

-"Serena" les escuché decir a las demás mientras yo seguía en estado de shock viendo a mi princesa, nunca me imaginé que Serena se comportaría así, de esta forma tan distante, ahora su voz es tan fría que me estremece y sus ojos que hasta hace poco nos mostraban la calidez y la esencia de su alma que nosotras siempre intentamos proteger de todos nuestros enemigos había desaparecido, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran vacíos y llenos de una frialdad que nunca había visto, ahora sus ojos parecían muertos, Serena parecía una persona completamente diferente.

-de un momento a otro pude ver como una lagrima resbala por la mejilla de nuestra princesa y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes y nos dijo "perdón" con una voz llena de tristeza, luego agarró su libro para ocultar su cara tras el, posiblemente no quería que la viéramos llorar, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ella empezó a leer con mucha concentración y apartó un poco el libro de su cara, lo suficiente como para ver sus cálidos y expresivos ojos azules, cosa que nos tranquilizó a todas. Puede que nuestra princesa este leyendo en silencio un libro del colegio, no coma y no nos dirija la palabra, pero el simple hecho de ver su cálida aunque llena de tristeza mirada y no esa mirada vacía de antes nos tranquiliza un poco.


	8. Mentiras

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 8**

-De un momento a otro pude ver como una lagrima resbala por la mejilla de nuestra princesa y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes y nos dijo "perdón" con una voz llena de tristeza, luego agarró su libro para ocultar su cara tras el, posiblemente no quería que la viéramos llorar, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ella empezó a leer con mucha concentración y apartó un poco el libro de su cara, lo suficiente como para ver sus cálidos y expresivos ojos azules, cosa que nos tranquilizó a todas. Puede que nuestra princesa este leyendo en silencio un libro del colegio, no coma y no nos dirija la palabra, pero el simple hecho de ver su cálida aunque llena de tristeza mirada y no esa mirada vacía de antes nos tranquiliza un poco.

POV de Serena

-"Serena, estas bien? Recuerda que puedes decirnos lo que te esta pasando." Me dijo Rei con mucha tristeza

-"Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa" Les dije sin importarme lo que pensaran o sintieran.

-"Serena" dijeron con mucha preocupación y en sus voces y las observé por un tiempo, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y preocupación, incluso pude ver algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-Y de un momento a otro sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, era como si ese dolor liberara todos aquellos sentimientos que me habían abandonado cuando le pedí al cristal de plata que despertara parte de mi personalidad vampira, fue como si de cierto modo volviera ser yo. Volví a ver a mis sailors, pero esta vez sentí una profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento por haberles hablado de la forma que lo hice, así que les dije **"perdón"** no sabia que mas les podía llegar a decir, sentí nuevamente el olor de su sangre y mi deseo por beberla, así que por impulso agarré mi libro y oculté mi cara tras el, no quería que vieran mis ojos cuando cambiaran de color, me tranquilicé, limpié mis lagrimas y empecé a leer para poder controlar mis deseos de sangre.

POV de Mina

Ya habían timbrado para entrar a clases pero mi princesa seguía leyendo como si no se hubiera percatado de nada.

-"Mina, dile a Serena que timbraron, nosotras te esperaremos en el salón." dijo Lita.

-"e intenta averiguar que le sucede a Serena" dijo Rei y yo asentí mientras se iban.

-me acerqué a Serena y le dije "Serena, debemos ir a clases." Pero ella no me prestaba atención, así que me agaché, puse mi mano en su hombro pero no pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo, era como si Serena estuviera muerta, ignoré ese pensamiento y le dije. "Serena" sus ojos azules cambiaron en cuestión de segundos a ese color rojo sangre que le había visto antes de que comiéramos el almuerzo.

-"Mina, no me toques" quité mi mano de su hombro con algo de miedo de que se pudiera repetir el incidente de antes del almuerzo, y vi a mi princesa detenidamente, ella apretaba su falda con las manos mientras temblaba levemente mientras sus ojos rojos reflejaban tristeza y miedo de algo, es tan triste ver a mi princesa así.

-puso sus manos en su pecho, cerró sus ojos y dijo "cristal de plata, ayúdame nuevamente a controlarme." y Sentí nuevamente la energía del cristal de plata mientras mi princesa apretaba su pecho con fuerza, era como si algo la estuviera quemando por dentro.

-me acerqué a ella, puse mis manos sobre sus fríos hombros y le dije con preocupación "Serena, estas bien? Que sucede? responde" en ese momento ella me miró con los fríos ojos azules de hace poco.

-"estoy bien" dijo con esa fría voz que traspasa y congela mi alma, aunque ahora sabía por que actúa así, utiliza el cristal de plata para congelar su propio corazón, que la hizo llegar a ese punto?

-"por qué lo haces? Por qué te haces esto con el cristal de plata?" le pregunté con tristeza.

-"no importa" me habló nuevamente con esa fría voz

-suspiré y le dije "no tiene caso hablar contigo mientras estés en ese estado, háblame cuando vuelvas a ser la Serena que conocimos y queremos todos"

-"no le digas a nadie"

-"pero"

-"Venus, como tu princesa, te ordeno que no le digas a nadie." Me dijo con frialdad mientras me veía fijamente con sus ojos vacíos, definitivamente ella no era mi princesa en este momento.

-"aunque te parezcas a mi princesa en este momento no lo eres en este momento"

-"la princesa que conociste está muerta."

-la vi nuevamente a los ojos, la abracé con fuerza y empecé a llorar. "no esta muerta, solo debe despertar su corazón y volverá a ser la misma princesa que conocí. No sé lo que te haya pasado ayer pero no te queremos ver en este estado, queremos que nos digas que te sucede y poder ayudarte en todo lo que podamos hacer por ti."

-en ese momento sentí unas lagrimas en mi hombro "aléjate, no me toques" dijo con tristeza en su voz mientras lloraba, confirmando que mi princesa había vuelto, me alejé de ella para verla, por un minuto pude ver sus ojos azules, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre pero eran seguían siendo sus ojos, eran los ojos de mi princesa, tenían su brillo.

-"es bueno que hayas vuelto" fue lo único que le pude decir

POV de Serena

-"es bueno que hayas vuelto" me dijo con felicidad.

-por qué no soy capaz de mantenerme en ese estado por mucho tiempo? "no le digas a nadie"

-"no le diré a nadie, solo necesitaba que lo dijeras tu."

-"gracias."

-"aunque necesito saber que te sucede."

-"te lo diré mas adelante, no estoy lista para decirlo aun."

-"al menos quiero saber algo importante. Por que tus ojos son rojos?"

-"es porque he estado abusando del poder del cristal de plata y este es un efecto segundario, es algo temporal."

-"y por qué no comiste?"

-"porque el cristal de plata me está dando tanta energía que no necesito comer"

-Mina me miró fijamente a los ojos y suspiró "Nunca has sido buena para mentir, ni a mi ni a las demás nos puedes mentir."

-"no estoy mintiendo" como es capaz de notar cuando miento, incluso en el milenio lo notaba con solo verme a los ojos.

-"como es que siempre saben que estoy mintiendo?"

-"sin importar que tus ojos sean rojos ahora aun puedo ver si estas mintiendo, pues tus ojos muestran siempre muestran como te sientes realmente, es por eso que aunque sonrías y actúes normal todos podemos saber si realmente estas bien o si ocultas algo o no, ya deberías saber que es inútil mentirnos."

-"nunca esta de mas el intentarlo" dije con una sonrisa.

-"ahora debemos ir a clases"

-"en realidad yo no voy a ir a clases."

-"cierto, vas a estar comprando ropa con una amiga, Amy te escuchó."

-"ya lo sé"

-"por lo menos cómpranos algo."

-"lo haré, y también me disculparé con las demás"

-"si quieres te ayudo a salir del colegio sin que te atrapen"

-"no necesito ayuda, ahora ve al salón y dile al profesor Usui que yo estaba muy enferma y que mi prima me llevó a su casa."

-"pero luego él tendría que ver si es verdad lo de tu prima."

-"es que la persona con la que voy a estar es mi prima, y estoy segura que ella me ayudará con esto" de algo me debe servir mi nueva forma.

-"entonces lo haré." dijo saliendo de la azotea

-guardé mi broche en mi bolso del colegio y deshice mi transformación, dejando ver mi nueva apariencia, abrí mi bolso para guardar mi pluma de transformación, pero al hacerlo encontré unas gafas de sol que posiblemente Akane metió en mi bolso antes de salir. "Gracias a Selene." me coloqué las gafas y salí de la azotea. "Ahora que comience la función." Dije mientras me dirigía a la oficina del director.

-"Señora, le podría ayudar en algo." Me preguntó la secretaria.

-"Si, lo que sucede es que voy a llevar a mi prima para mi casa pues ella se encontrar muy enferma." Dije con seriedad.

-"me podría dar el nombre de su prima y sus datos."

-"Mi nombre es Serenity Mond, tengo 19 años. El nombre de mi prima es Serena Tsukino, ella va en s" iba a seguir pero fui interrumpida.

-"usted es pariente de la señorita Tsukino?"

-"eso era lo que estaba diciendo"

-"entonces no se preocupe, muchos de los profesores que le dan clases a la señorita Tsukino están comentando que ella parece estar demasiado enferma, así que no se preocupe mucho por esto, solo vaya al salón 415 e infórmele al profesor Usui quien tiene clase con su prima, el por que su prima no fue a clases y se puede ir con su prima, los profesores están muy preocupados por ella."

Claro, solo debo mostrar interés en unas clases, llegar temprano, contestar preguntas correctamente y sacar la puntuación perfecta en un examen para que todos crean que estoy muy enferma y se preocupen por mí, ¿Por qué son tan injustos conmigo?.

-"no debo llenar algún formulario o algo?"

-"en este caso no es necesario."

-"muchas gracias por su colaboración" dije haciendo una leve reverencia

-"esperamos que mejore la señorita Tsukino" dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación

Caminé hasta el salón sin preocupación alguna, me detuve frente a la puerta del Salón y después de un tiempo abrí la puerta.

-"disculpe mi interrupción, usted es el profesor Usui?" dije ignorando toda la gente que me observaba.

-"si, soy yo ¿necesita hablar conmigo?" me dijo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa, el profesor Kinomoto es el profesor mas amable que he conocido y gran parte de las chicas del colegio mueren por el, pues él es muy alto y guapo, aunque lamentablemente está casado y tiene 2 hijos, y uno de sus hijos tiene nuestra edad, por esas razones cuando Lita y Mina se enteraron se les rompió el corazón, sobretodo cuando se enteraron que el hijo mayor del profesor tenia novia y que su segundo hijo es Kelvin, yo sabia desde el principio que él era el padre de Kelvin pero no les había dicho para divertirme.

-"si, mi nombre es Serenity Mond y vine para informarle que mi prima, la señorita Serena Tsukino se encuentra muy enferma y voy tener que la voy a llevar a mi casa para cuidarla pues mis tíos y mi primito están en un viaje."

-"espero que mejore Serena, aunque Kelvin nunca me dijo que Serena tenia una prima"

-"es que yo soy de Alemania así que son pocas las veces que he venido a Japón a visitarla, ella es la que suele ir a Alemania a visitarme a mi y a mis padres" y eso no es mentira, gran parte de mi familia esta en Europa así que casi todas mis vacaciones los visitaba mientras que ellos casi nunca venían a Japón

-"con razón Kelvin me decía que Serena sabe muchos e iba Europa todo el tiempo."

-"por cierto, le podría decir a las señoritas Hino, Kino, Mizuno y Aino que mi prima se va a quedar en mi casa por algún tiempo, y que por favor le entregue esta sombrilla a la señorita Hino." Dije entregándole la sombrilla que me había dado Rei

-"con mucho gusto, y espero que mejore Serena"

-"muchas gracias por su preocupación" hice una leve reverencia. "adiós"


	9. consejos

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 9**

-"con razón Kelvin me decía que Serena sabe muchos idiomas e iba Europa todo el tiempo."

-"por cierto, le podría decir a las señoritas Hino, Kino, Mizuno y Aino que mi prima se va a quedar en mi casa por algún tiempo, y que por favor le entregue esta sombrilla a la señorita Hino." Dije entregándole la sombrilla que me había dado Rei

-"con mucho gusto, y espero que mejore Serena"

-"muchas gracias por su preocupación" hice una leve reverencia. "adiós"

POV general

Salón de clases

El profesor Usui estaba explicando un tema cuando de pronto la puerta se abre mostrando a Serena en su nueva forma, todos tenían la vista fija en ella mientras decían cosas como "será famosa?", "tendrá novio?", "parece modelo", "debe ser extranjera", "quisiera que fuera mi novia"

-"disculpe mi interrupción, usted es el profesor Usui?" Dijo Serena

-"si, soy yo ¿necesita hablar conmigo?" Dijo caminando hacia Serena

-"Chicas, esa es la prima de Serena" Dijo Mina sin dejar de verla

-"Que?" Gritaron las demás.

-"Serena me dijo que la persona con la que iba a estar es con su prima" Dijo Mina

-"es sorprendente el parecido, la única diferencia que tienen es la edad" Dijo Lita

-"incluso su presencia se parece mucho a la de Serena, la esencia de su alma se parece demasiado a la de nuestra princesa, en un principio pensé que ella era Serena usando la pluma de transformación que le dio Luna hac años."

-"Pero eso ya no es posible pues a Serena se le perdió la pluma de transformación hace dos años" dijo Lita

-"Si, tienes razón, pero aun así hay algo que no esta bien aquí." Dijo Rei en voz baja

-"al parecer el nombre de la prima de Serena es Serenity Mond y es de Alemania" Dijo Mina

-"como lo sabes?" Dijo Lita con asombro.

-"lo estoy escuchando, tantos años de practica escuchando las conversaciones de los demás con Serena trae ciertas ventajas" Dijo Mina

-"Mina, no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas." Dijo Amy.

-"que mas dicen?" Dijo Lita

-"Mina no te entretengas y dinos que están diciendo" Dijo Rei.

-"al parecer Serena iba mucho a Europa para visitar a su familia y eran pocas las veces que ellos venían a Japón, por eso que ni Kelvin sabía que ella era su prima. Según el profesor Usui Kelvin siempre le decía que Serena siempre viajaba a Europa y sabe muchos idiomas."

-"Eso es imposible, Serena tonta no sabe ni ingles"

-"al parecer Serena se va a quedar en la casa de su prima y Serena te dejó una sombrilla con el profesor."

-"Esa debe ser la sombrilla que le presté ayer a Serena, por suerte no la perdió."

-en ese momento el profesor Usui entra al salón con una sombrilla en la mano, se acerca al escritorio y deja la sombrilla sobre el escritorio. "chicos, siento decirles que Tsukino-san se encuentra muy enferma y su prima se la tiene que llevar." Después de decir esto siguió explicando el tema.

-"aunque no entiendo por qué su prima la ayudaría a faltar a clases?" Dijo Amy

-"tal vez su prima tiene las malas costumbres de Serena" Dijo Rei

-"a mi por mi parte me encantaría tener una prima tan buena como ella, para que me ayudara a faltar a clases siempre que quisiera"

-"Mina, eso esta mal." Dijo Amy.

-"tal vez ella me presentaría a cualquier amigo europeo si fuera su prima." Dijo Lita.

-"por que lo dices?" Dijo Rei.

-"posiblemente ese chico que la trajo al colegio es amigo o novio de la prima de Serena." Dijo Lita

-"ahora que lo dices es posible pues el parecía extranjero" dijo Mina

-"señoritas Aino, Kino, Hino y Mizuno, podrían poner cuidado a la explicación o quieren salir del salón y seguir hablando en el pasillo"

-las chicas se levantaron completamente rojas, hicieron una leve reverencia y dijeron al mismo tiempo. "disculpe profesor Usui, no volverá a suceder." A pesar de que todas estaban rojas por la pena, la que sin duda alguna estaba más roja y avergonzada era Amy pues esta es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así.

-"eso espero, ahora se pueden sentar." Se sentaron al mismo tiempo y siguieron poniendo cuidado a él profesor Usui.

POV de Serena

Parque # 10

Había llegado al parque en mi Ferrari, cuando vi a Akane sentada en el parque esperándome.

-estacioné mi carro y bajé para caminar hasta Akane y le dije. "me esperaste mucho?"

-"tu tiempo se ha detenido al igual que el mio, y una vez tu tiempo se detiene poco a poco dejas de ver el tiempo de la misma forma." Suspiró. "Para mi y para ti muy pronto un segundo, un minuto, una hora, un día o un mes es lo mismo, pues dejamos de sentir el tiempo o nos acostumbramos a su paso, también debemos acostumbrarnos a todos los cambios y perdidas."

-"gracias por las palabras de aliento" le dije con sarcasmo.

-"te debía decir esto en algún momento y ya que salió el tema decidí hacerlo ahora."

-"si, de cierta forma creo que fue mejor que lo hayas dicho"

-"y ahora vamos al carro para que me digas como te fue hoy." dijo levantándose con un termo grande en la mano. "ah, y por lo que veo encontraste las gafas de sol que metí en tu bolso"

-"si, me fueron de ayuda, aunque me debiste haber dicho antes." le dije con algo de enojo, pues si las hubiera tenido antes me hubiera librado de muchos problemas

-"que caso tenía habértelo dicho si te las hubieran hecho quitar en clases." En eso tiene razón Akane, si yo me las hubiera puesto en clase el profesor me hubiera dicho que debía quitármelas frente a todos.

-"es cierto" entramos al carro.

-le conté todo a Akane. "apenas te estas acostumbrando a los cambios, es normal que te pase eso, y por lo de Venus ya deberías saber que puedes confiar en ella y que no les puedes mentir a tus sailors, pues para ellas eres como su hermana o mas que eso, tanto para ellas como para los vampiros no eres solo una amiga, eres una hermana, una princesa, una reina, una heroína, un ángel, una diosa y mucho mas de lo que te puedes imaginar."

-"ya lo sé, pero aun no puedo decirles, les diré mas adelante cuando me pueda comportar como una persona normal, o nunca les diré para no preocuparlas."

-"Haz lo que creas mejor, solo recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo. Por cierto, te traído algo de sangre, hace poco eres vampira y debes tomar mucha sangre para no tener ciertos problemitas con los humanos." Dijo dándome el termo, lo abrí y empecé a tomar con cierta ansiedad.

-"gracias" dije tomando las ultimas gotas de sangre. "me siento mucho mejor que antes"

-"Lo único que te tengo que decir es que no utilices el cristal de plata para liberar tu lado vampiro, debes hacerlo tu misma para poder moderarlo correctamente y poder hacer lo que quieras sin ser controlada por el, pues como habrás notado cuando haces uso de esa personalidad tu corazón se congela por ese tiempo haciéndote difícil el sentir emociones y actuar como sueles hacer, debes aprender a controlar ese modo para que no actúes de esa forma con los demás."

-"esta bien, ya aprendí mi lección hoy" si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera evitado ese ultimo problema con Mina, bueno, esto era inevitable hoy pero no volverá a suceder, al menos eso espero.

-"Y aquí tienes estos papales, debes llenar tu información para tus documentos, debes llenar la información ahora para que podamos entregar los papeles junto a las foto de tus documentos, también debes poner un historial académico." dijo mientras me pasaba unas 5 hojas.

-"bien, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta antes."

-"puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, siempre que no tenga que ver con matemáticas o química."

-"aun existe el pasadizo de las noches?" Akane se sorprendió por mi pregunta pero asintió."

-"si, antes de que muriera tu madre nos ayudó a trasladarlo a la Tierra. Espero que no estés pensando en ir a ese lugar."

-"en realidad, yo quiero que me lleven a ese lugar dentro de 2 semanas."

-"cuanto tiempo quieres estar ahí?" me dijo resignada.

-"el tiempo que yo lo necesite, igual ahora no importa mucho si voy pues ya soy una vampira."


	10. Recuerdo

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 10**

-"recuerdas cuando tenías 10 años y le rogaste tanto a la reina para que te dejara acompañarme sin decirle a las sailors?"

-"si, las chicas se enojaron mucho conmigo, las inners no hicieron mas que regañarme durante 2 semanas por no decirles, Uranus, Mars y Jupiter casi nos matan, y creo que lo hubieran hecho de no ser por Neptune y pluto hubiera muerto el día que volví." Aunque ahora que recuerdo ese día me parece muy divertido, las caras que pusieron cuando me vieron eran únicas, creo que casi se infartan.

-"que pretendías que hicieran si te fuiste por casi 4 semanas sin decirles nada y cuando volviste tenías 14 años con una katana en la mano y tu vestido con manchas de sangre, creo que ellas esperaban verte ese día siendo una niña de 10 años con un vestido limpio y una muñeca en tus manos, pues aunque para los vampiros sea algo normal al parecer para los demás no lo es."

POV general

**Recuerdo**

Una hermosa niña de unos 10 años, de ojos azules y cabello dorado se encontraba en un salón grande sobre las piernas de su madre, una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos azules.

-"mamá, quisiera ir con Akane y los demás a El pasadizo de las noches."

-"hija, sabes lo que ese lugar?"

-"claro que lo sé, ese lugar es una dimensión creada por el rey de los vampiros, el gran y poderoso rey de la noche con ayuda del cristal de la noche, él lo creó con el fin de que todos los vampiros y mortales tengamos un lugar para entrenar o pensar, cada semana en tiempo de la luna o de la tierra equivale a un año en esa dimensión, esta dimensión fue lo ultimo que hizo el rey de los vampiros antes de irse y dejar al reino de la noche bajo la protección del Milenio de plata."

-"por lo que veo estas muy bien informada."

-"es que me atrae mucho todo lo relacionado a los vampiros, siempre le pido al padre de Alan que me cuente historias sobre ellos, su cultura y muchas cosas, el hasta me regaló un libro de la historia del Reino de la noche y la del Milenio de plata desde que el Reino de la noche se unió a nuestro reino."

-La reina le sonrió a su hija y le dijo "sabes mi princesa, te dejaré ir el tiempo que quieras con la condición."

-"que condición?"

-"que aprendas todo sobre los vampiros, sigas con tus estudios, aprendas a defenderte de la forma que te muestren los vampiros y que no olvides lo mucho que te quiero."

-"jamás lo haré, me esforzaré mucho."

-"y quien sabe, tal vez si sigues así podrías convertirte en la reina de la noche y la luna." dijo la reina con una pequeña sonrisa

-"mamá, eso es imposible, para ello tendría que ser vampiresa y aunque me guste la idea tendría que cambiar por completo mi vida, no me podría juntar con las sailors y tendría que tomar sangre" hizo una mueca mostrando lo que la desagrada la idea de la sangre y siguió hablando"además el cristal de la noche es el que elije a el rey de la noche, y desde la muerte del rey ha dejado de funcionar."

-"si, tienes razón hija, pero recuerda que la vida da muchos giros inesperados y nada termina como se cree que terminará."

-"el padre de Alan y tu siempre me dicen lo mismo, es como si supieran algo que yo no sé."

-"y cuando quieres ir al pasadizo de las noches?"

-"en una semana, pero no quiero que les digas a las sailors, quiero sorprenderlas"

-"y ya que ahí no hay comida para seres vivos, te daré esto" dijo apareciendo un broche con 6 botones "Oprime un botón cada vez que tengas hambre y aparecerá comida, claro a menos que quieras tomar sangre como los demás"

-"Gracias Mamá"

5 semanas después

Una bella niña de 14 años, cabello dorado largo y suelto y ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos del castillo después de 4 años de no estar en el castillo, la muchacha llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con algunas manchas de sangre y rasguños, la niña tenía algunas cortaduras en los brazos, una katana en su mano derecha y otra en su espalda. La niña era acompañada de unos niños entre 16 y 18 años de edad, aunque estos estaban en perfectas condiciones y un hombre de unos 50 años acompañándolos cargando el equipaje de las niñas.

-"quienes son ustedes?" preguntó sailors Mars a sus espaldas mientras les apuntaba con su arco de fuego.

-"Sailor mars, yo soy Albert." Dijo el padre de Alan mientras que Serenity se ocultaba detrás de Kei

-"Akane no dejes que me vea aun." Dijo Serenity y Akane se acomodó al lado de Serenity, de tal forma que Sailor Mars no pudiera verla

-"lo siento, no lo vi" Dijo e hizo desaparecer su arco

-"sailor Mars, reúne a las sailors en el salón del trono, hay algo importante que deben saber."

-"lo haré" hizo una reverencia y vio su comunicador llamó a todas las sailors por su comunicador. "ya van en camino, dijeron que no tardan, así que los voy a acompañar." Llegaron al salón del trono, donde todas las sailors estaban presentes.

-una vez entraron Serenity dio unos pasos adelante, quedando en la mitad del salón e hizo una reverencia para decirle a su madre "he vuelto a casa, mamá."

-"es bueno tenerte de nuevo Serenity, ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo, mi pequeña princesa de la luna"

-"QUE?" gritaron las sailors al mismo tiempo.

-le dio un abrazo a la reina "hola chicas, no las había visto en 4 largos años" dijo mientras guardaba su espada.

**Fin del recuerdo**

POV de Serena

-"ahora que lo pienso bien creo que me pasé, eso debió ser traumatizante para ellas." dije sin parar de reírme ante el recuerdo

-"lo bueno es que al final te perdonaron eso."

-"aunque no me arrepiento de nada pues desde ese día nos unimos mas pues yo tenía la edad de las inners."

-"bueno, ahora que ya estas mejor deberías empezar a llenar los papeles"

* * *

**datos mas importantes:**

Nombre: Serenity Mond.

Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de Junio de 1993.

Lugar de nacimiento: Bonn, Alemania.

Estado civil: soltera.

Color de ojos: azules.

Tipo de sangre: O+

Nombre del padre: Dieter Mond

Nacionalidad del padre: alemán.

Nombre de la madre: Selene Clary.

Nacionalidad de la madre: francesa

* * *

-seguí llenando los datos y firmando cada hoja, los únicos datos que faltan son los de mis estudios. "lo único que falta es lo de mis estudios."

-"muéstrame tus datos" le pasé los papeles y empezó a leerlos. "Alemana, 19 años, soltera. Sabes alemán?"

-"si, yo sé alemán, francés, ingles, italiano, español y algo de ruso."

-"es bueno saber que sabes muchos idiomas." me dijo con una sonrisa. "Podemos decir que por el trabajo de tus padres tuviste tutores y todos los años tenías que presentar exámenes en cada área para poder pasar, solo tenemos que buscar nombres de un colegio alemán por internet y asunto arreglado."

-"Como se te ocurrió eso?"

-"casi todos los vampiros usamos esa escusa para conseguir trabajo y demás."

-"era de imaginarse, sería imposible que llevaras tanto tiempo viviendo en este mundo sin saber los trucos necesarios para hacerlo, esto es lo menos que se puede esperar de un vampiro."

-"a que te refieres?"

-"la habilidad para adaptarse a todas las situaciones que se presenten y permanecer firmes sin importar el tiempo, pues la experiencia y sabiduría que reúnen con los años es única al igual que su forma de ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor."

-"Serenity, debes recordar que ya eres una vampira."

-"sé que lo soy pero aun soy nueva en esto, aun no me siento completamente como una vampiresa y mucho menos como la reina de los vampiros."

-"Con el tiempo te sentirás mas cómoda"

-"cuando crees que me sienta mejor" le pregunté con algo de ansiedad.

"casi todos los vampiros se sienten mejor a la década siendo vampiros pues los primeros años siempre son duros aunque el primero es mas duro por los cambios, la desesperación, los temores constantes y la depresión, casi todos los vampiros sienten eso."

-"por cierto, ahora que me acordé, cuando me van a entregar el cristal de la noche?"

-"posiblemente cuando cumplas una década pues aun eres nueva y ni siquiera sabes como controlar tu personalidad vampírica."

* * *

mil disculpas a todos, había confundido este capitulo con uno de otra historia que tengo.

kararely: muchas gracias por avisarme.


	11. El pasadizo

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 11**

"casi todos los vampiros se sienten mejor a la década siendo vampiros pues los primeros años siempre son duros aunque el primero es mas duro por los cambios, la desesperación, los temores constantes y la depresión, casi todos los vampiros sienten eso."

-"por cierto, ahora que me acordé, cuando me van a entregar el cristal de la noche?"

-"posiblemente cuando cumplas una década pues aun eres nueva y ni siquiera sabes como controlar tu personalidad vampírica."

-"me lo imaginaba, pero tengo una pregunta Akane, has vuelto al pasadizo de las noches? Sigue igual?"

-"si, no ha cambiado nada en el, el cielo sigue rojo, los árboles son negros, el rio de sangre donde siempre estábamos sigue completamente igual, es el mismo escenario de película de terror que siempre ha sido."

-"es bueno saber que sigue siendo el mismo lugar espeluznante con el que aún tengo pesadillas, no puedo esperar." Dije con sarcasmo, es obvio porque ningún vampiro puede vivir ahí, son pocos los que pueden estar más de 10 años ahí, estar ahí le daría miedo a cualquier ser, yo pude vivir bien pues akane y los demás estaban conmigo, no quiero imaginarme como hubiera sido sin ellos, o como va a ser cuando yo vaya sola a ese sitio.

-"Aun recuerdo nuestros entrenamientos, sobre todo cuando jugábamos ahí." dijo Akane mientras reía, que puede tener de chistoso que me cayera todo el tiempo y untara mis vestidos blancos de sangre?

-"a mi no me causa gracia, por culpa de esos juegos siempre caía a los charcos de sangre"

-"si mal no recuerdo el día que íbamos a regresar no fue por los juegos ni el entrenamiento que terminaste cubierta de sangre"

Recuerdo

Akane y yo nos encontrábamos hablando al lado del rio de sangre mientras todos estaban hablando o alistándose para irse pues dentro de una hora iríamos al Milenio de plata.

-yo iba caminando y de un momento a otro me resbalé y caí sobre un charco de sangre, akane se acercó a mi y me dijo "no sé como es posible que sepas pelear muy bien con espadas pero que no seas capaz de ver por donde caminas, siempre terminas en el piso o chocándote con algún desconocido. Aunque pensándolo bien eso no es tan malo pues gracias conociste a ese guapo príncipe que estuvo practicando con la espada el año pasado." Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar

-"si, el era muy guapo a pesar de ser un engreído al principio y sin importar lo enamorada que estoy de el no creo que estemos destinados a estar juntos, somos muy distintos además el no está enamorado de mi."

-"Serenity, recuerda que Jeanne, sakura y yo te ayudaremos a conquistarlo, además ahora tienes 14 años así que tienes mas oportunidades que antes."

-"puede que tengas razón." Y mientras me quedé viendo el charco sobre el cual había caído, y fue cuando tuve una brillante idea. "Akane, me podrías ayudar en una pequeña broma?"

-"que quieres hacer?"

-"es que quiero lucir muy bien y estar presentable para ver a mis sailor"

-"en que piensas" dijo al ver que me agachaba para quedar frente al charco, le sonreí y unté mis dedos de sangre.

-"quiero asustar un poco a mis sailors, además este vestido ya esta muy rasgado por entrenar tanto con el, no importa si lo mancho un poco de sangre" dije mientras manchaba mi vestido con sangre.

-"lo bueno es que aun tienes las cortaduras de tu combate contra Alan, así las vas a convence mas" dijo mientras se agachaba y me ayudaba a alistarme para ver a mis sailors. "y recuerda que para dar un efecto mucho mejor debes llevar una de tus Katana en la mano"

-"es una buena idea, no sé que haría sin."

Fin del recuerdo

-"creo que exageramos un poquito con la bromita." dije mientras me reía un poco por mi pequeña bromita

-"que yo sepa casi se infartan por eso, fue por culpa de esa broma que no te hablaron por algún tiempo, aunque el recordar sus caras es único, ellas sin duda alguna armaron un show completo al verte."

-"y luego preguntas el por que tengo miedo de decirles la verdad." Dije con algo de tristeza pues ahora si es cierto, ahora no sé que sucederá. "Akane podríamos ir a un lugar antes de ir a comprar ropa?"

-"claro que puedes, pero antes que se me olvide" dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. "Esta mañana antes de ir a mi trabajo te compré esto" dijo sacando una bolsa pequeña

-"que es?"

-"son lentes de contacto azules, pueden que sean de un tono de azul mas claro que el tuyo pero pueden servirte, aunque si tu no los necesitas los puedo botar a la basura" tan pronto como la escuché le arrebaté la bolsa con alegría.

-"gracias, gracias, gracias" le dije con mucha felicidad mientras la abrazaba.

-"entonces a que lugar quieres ir?"

-"quiero ir a la joyería OSA-P, pero antes tengo que hacer algo importante. Tienes alguna hoja o libreta para anotar algo?"

-"si, aquí tienes" dijo mientras me pasaba una libreta, arrebaté la libreta de sus manos y empecé a anotar algunas cosas en ella.

-tan pronto terminé de anotar algunas cosas conduje hasta OSA-P, me coloqué los lentes de contacto, los cuales le daban a mis ojos un tono de azul igual de claro que el de Mina y entré dejando a Akane sola en el carro. "Bienvenida a OSA-P, en que le puedo colaborar" me dijo la mamá de Molly.

-"muchas gracias, necesito mandar a hacer unos collares y quisiera saber si usted se puede encargar de ellos."

-"claro, puedo hacer los collares con las descripciones que usted indique." Dijo sacando unas hojas y un lápiz.

-"bueno, pues quiero que el primero sea…" en ese momento le empecé a decir como los quería mientras ella dibujaba todo muy detalladamente, todos los dibujos eran perfectos, eran tal y como yo me los imaginaban, obviamente mantuve una distancia segura para evitar 'pequeños' problemas relacionados con su delicioso olor llamando a mis colmillos.

-"creo que los puedo tener listos dentro de una semana y media."

-"es perfecto."

-"pero antes de que se vaya podría darme su nombre y un número para contactarla."

-"bien, mi nombre es Serenity Mond, mi número es xxxxxxxxx, soy prima de una amiga de su hija, mi prima me sugirió mucho esta joyería." Así va a confiar más en mi sin que le de la información que aún no tengo, si ella me pide mi cedula o algo así no podré dársela pues aun no la tengo.

-"me puede decir el nombre de su prima?"

-"si, su nombre es Serena Tsukino, con lo despistada que es ella tal vez se le haya olvidado decirle que yo vendría hoy."

-"que sorpresa, yo creía que Serena se había olvidado de la joyería pues hace mucho no viene aquí ni habla con Molly." no veo a Molly desde antes de la última batalla contra Neherenia.

-"es que ella está muy ocupada estudiando pues mis tíos le dijeron que no podría salir de la casa si tenía malas calificaciones."

-"es bueno saber que se esté preocupando por el estudio ahora, pero por favor dígale que recuerde visitar a Molly, ella la extraña mucho."

-"lo haré" lastimosamente creo que no volveré a ver a molly nunca más pues no quiero arriesgarla con mi situación actual, aunque podría convivir con ella y las demás si estoy los años suficientes en El pasadizo de las noches, esa es una de las razones por las que voy a ir a ese terrible lugar en el que no existe el sol ni la alegría, ese lugar tan árido en el que es imposible que crezcan plantas bellas porque solo hay ríos de sangre, en ese lugar donde el único animal que existe es el murciélago vampiro, en ese lugar donde el cielo es rojo o igual al de una noche, donde lo único que se puede ver en todo momento es la luna. "muchas gracias por su colaboración." Dije antes de salir, lo bueno de esto es que al haber tomado algo de sangre me pude controlar más y ella no pudo ver mis ojos rojos por los lentes de contacto.

-"y como te fue?" dijo Akane fuera del carro, al parecer me estuvo vigilando desde ese sitio todo el tiempo, ella y los demás siempre han sido casi tan sobreprotectores conmigo como mis queridas sailors.

-"pues no salté a su cuello."

-"es un gran avance, ahora solo que queda hacer lo mismo con tus sailors."

-"lo único malo es que los lentes de contacto son más claros mis ojos." Entramos al carro

-"sabes? Tus ojos en este momento deben estar rojos y es por ello que tus lentes oscurecieron un poco, así que creo que ahora tienen casi el mismo tono, será difícil que lo noten cuando hables con ellas."

-"si tienes razón. Ahora solo deberé seguir leyendo para calmar mi sed de sangre, aunque ahora tengo como consuelo que si les llego a saltar al cuello ellas creerán que estoy jugando y no se asustarán por mis ojos rojos, solo les dará miedo cuando vean mis colmillos." Ten pronto dije eso nos empezamos a reír sin parar.

-"es bueno saber que aun conservas tu sentido del humor." Dijo mientras seguía riendo sin parar.


	12. Chapter 12

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 12**

-"si tienes razón. Ahora solo deberé seguir leyendo para calmar mi sed de sangre, aunque ahora tengo como consuelo que si les llego a saltar al cuello ellas creerán que estoy jugando y no se asustarán por mis ojos rojos, solo les dará miedo cuando vean mis colmillos." Ten pronto dije eso nos empezamos a reír sin parar.

-"es bueno saber que aun conservas tu sentido del humor." Dijo mientras seguía riendo sin parar.

-"ya te lo dije antes, aun si soy un cadáver ambulante seguiré siendo la misma." Le repetí nuevamente.

-"si, tienes razón. Por cierto, para que viniste a esta joyería? Escuché lo de los collares pero realmente no sé para que los quieres."

-"porque antes de irme quiero entregarle a cada una de mis sailors y a la hija de la señora de la joyería un collar, además de un collar y una pulsera para mí obviamente."

-"con qué objetivo?"

-"acaso no puedes pensar que yo haría algo como eso con otro objetivo diferente? Yo solo busco darles un buen regalo a mis amigas?"

-"Serenity, Ambas sabemos que esa no es la verdad." Es verdad, esa mentira ni yo misma me la creería, por que razón no sabré mentir?

-"las quiero proteger." Es lo único que le diré hasta que la madre de Molly termine todo lo que le pedí.

-"ya que veo que no me quieres decir será mejor que nos vayamos a comprar. Conozco las mejores de los mejores diseñadores vampiros, ellos tienen tiendas especiales donde solo pueden ir vampiros, aunque vamos a ir después de entregar los formularios y que te tomen las fotos obviamente."

Fuimos a hacer las vueltas necesarias para sacar mis nuevos documentos de identidad, dijeron que para mañana estarían listos así que el resto de la tarde estuvimos en tiendas comprando compulsivamente ropa, bolsas llenas de vestidos, cajas y cajas de hermosos zapatos de tacón, una pequeña bolsa con unos 10 gafas de sol, collares, accesorios, bolsas llenas de faldas y blusas, ahora tenía la ropa con la que siempre había deseado mientras miraba los aparadores de las grandes tiendas con mis sailors.

-"creo que nos hemos pasado un poco." Dije al ver todas las bolsas que teníamos.

-"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity" dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente. "yo pensé que tu deberías saber tan bien como yo que nunca se compra demasiada ropa, me decepcionas al decir eso, aunque tranquila yo voy a hacer que vuelvas al camino correcto."

-"lo que tú digas Akane" dije con resignación sé que no voy a tener descanso de las compras que haré y que la cantidad de ropa que voy a comprar con Akane será exagerada, puede que me guste comprar pero Akane es una compradora compulsiva. "Ahora vamos con los demás pues ya es hora."

POV de Mina

Templo Hikawa

Todas las sailors nos encontrábamos reunidas en el templo Hikawa, incluso Haruka y las demás cosa que es extraña porque nosotras no las veíamos dese hace mucho tiempo, Serena era la que mantenía contacto con ellas.

-"Así que ustedes también tienen un mal presentimiento." Dijo Rei con algo de tristeza.

-"En realidad lamentamos decirles que no es solo un mal presentimiento, es algo mas." Dijo Haruka, quien extrañamente parecía muy preocupada y triste. "Michiru, cuéntales lo que viste en tu espejo"

-"Mi espejo muestra a nuestra princesa en un charco de sangre, su ropa está destrozada y completamente manchada de sangre, su largo y bello cabello dorado está casi rojo por la sangre, ella cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa y pronuncia unas palabras mientras que de su boca sale más y más sangre, en su mano parece sostener fuertemente su broche, y en su estómago pude ver 5 heridas de las que salía más y más sangre. " Dijo Michiru mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas "lo último que veo es la silueta de un hombre levantándola. Fue una visión muy fuerte para mí." El solo hecho de imaginarme eso me da miedo ¿Cómo será haberlo visto como Michiru?

-"Las puertas del tiempo se cerraron por algún evento que pudo o puede llegar a alterar el futuro, ahora el futuro que conocemos es incierto"

-"la luna se tiñe de rojo en la oscuridad de la noche, la chica de cabellos dorados será cubierta de sangre, con ello también dando un nuevo inicio al reino de la noche, lamentos y dolor se escucharan. Caos resurgirá, la reina de la noche decidirá el futuro del universo"

-"lo que nos faltaba." Dijo Rei algo molesta. La entiendo, aunque creo que yo soy la mas preocupada porque sé más sobre lo que sucede y tambien me molesta. Primero una princesa de ojos rojos y unos colmillos parecidos a los de los vampiros de las películas, su actitud fría que ella obtiene del cristal de plata, una prima que la saca de clases y ahora esto, creo que mi cabeza va a explotar.

-"a que te refieres con eso?" Preguntó Michiru intrigada.

-"Serena ha estado actuando muy extraño hoy." Respondió Amy.

-"Podrían ser mas especificas?"

-"Llegó temprano al colegio y fuera de eso lo hizo con el cabello suelto, así que casi no la reconocimos."

-"Y no solo eso cuando llegó lo hizo en un Ferrari y un hombre guapo le abrió la puerta y ayudó a bajar, escuché que ella le dijo a él y a otros chicos que estaban el carro que los vería en la noche" Ya le había dicho esto a las demás así que no importa si se los digo a ellas.

-"Serena no despegó su cara de los libros sin mencionar de que sacó 100% en un examen y fue exonerada de otro examen por contestarle correctamente al profesor unas preguntas." Dijo Rei, quien al igual que yo seguía aterrada por eso. También les contamos entre todas lo que pasó en la azotea, claro que tuve que omitir algunas partes como los ojos rojos de Serena y su nuevo uso del cristal de plata.

-"Por lo que ustedes dicen estoy empezando a creer que fallamos en nuestra misión de proteger a la princesa y ella fue secuestrada y remplazada por algún ser extraño con su apariencia." Dijo Haruka

-"Yo dije lo mismo cuando el profesor dijo que ella tenía todo correcto en el examen y Amy me regañó por ello." Dijo Rei.

-"Aunque eso es imposible pues sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, siguen teniendo el brillo y amor que tanto amamos en ellos, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón, ella sigue siendo nuestra princesa." Tenía que decirlo.

-"si, tienes razón" dijeron las demás apoyando mi cometario.

-"Desde ahora deberemos proteger día y noche a nuestra amada y problemática princesa." Dijo Haruka.

-Después de hablar un poco vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que se me hizo tarde, mi mamá me va a matar "Ya me tengo que ir o mi mamá me va a matar" me despedí de todas y empecé a correr por las calles, puede que a las demás puedan quedarse en casa de Rei hoy, sí no me hubieran castigado seguiría en el templo con las demás. De un momento a otro sentí un sonido a mi lado derecho, voltee y al hacerlo vi un camión acercándose hacia mi a toda velocidad, intenté moverme pero no pude, el miedo no me dejaba moverme "¿Por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?" El golpe era eminente así que cerré los ojos por impulso, de un momento a otro cuando pensaba que iba a morir sentí como algo o alguien me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Abrí mis ojos después de algún tiempo y pude ver que me encontraba a una gran altura, parecía como si estuviera volando, abracé a la persona que me salvó, voltee mi cabeza y escondí mi cara en su gran pecho, al parecer es una mujer persona que me salvó y puede incomodarle eso tal y como me incomodaría a mi que un desconocido hiciera eso pero al diablo con eso, siento ganas de llorar por el horrendo día que he tenido; primero mi princesa completamente cambiada, los secretos que ella no quiere decir, las profecías de la tarde, mis preocupaciones por esta situación y ahora casi muero, eso es mucho para mi, además entre sus brazos me siento protegida y cómoda, así que va a tener que soportarme hasta que no sienta ganas de llorar. aunque ahora que lo pienso es posible que en estos momento me encuentre muerta en brazos de algún ángel así que tengo mas razones para llorar. "Tranquila, ahora estas bien, mi querida Venus."

-Reconocí su voz, ella era Serena pero ¿por qué me llamó sailor venus? y como hizo para salvarme? "Serena? Eres tu?"

-"Quieres que te deje en tu casa?" Intentó cambiar el tema, por mas que insista sé que no podré sacarle información.

-"Como estas volando?"

-"Con mis alas, las alas que tenía durante la batalla contra sailor galaxia. Mina, ya casi llegamos a tu casa y quiero decirte desde antes que no me veo como siempre."

-"Sí es por los ojos rojos no me importa, hasta me parecen tiernos."

-"En realidad no es solo eso, es algo mas notorio." En ese momento pude sentir el piso bajo mis pies "Esta es mi verdadera apariencia " así que me alejé y al hacerlo tuve que llevar mis manos hacia mi boca para contener un grito, de un momento a otro sentí mis piernas débiles y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Perdón por retrasarme tanto con el capi pero por una serie de problemas personales como el divorcio de mi mamá y el que fue mi padrastro por 12 años(el cual fue parte de mi vida desde la muerte de mi papá un año antes) además de que actualmente las actividades de este ultimo año de colegio y mi preparacion para la prueba de estado (indispensable para mi entrada a casi todas las universidades del pais) redujeron un poco mi tiempo en el computador. Pero ahora que han pasado gran parte de mis problemas(excepto por los dos ultimos), así que prometo que haré lo posible para publicar lo mas pronto posible**


	13. Chapter 13

**La REINA DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 13**

-"Sí es por los ojos rojos no me importa, hasta me parecen tiernos."

-"En realidad no es solo eso, es algo mas notorio." En ese momento pude sentir el piso bajo mis pies "Esta es mi verdadera apariencia." así que me alejé y al hacerlo tuve que llevar mis manos hacia mi boca para contener un grito, de un momento a otro sentí mis piernas débiles y todo se volvió negro.

POV de Serenity

-Yo estaba caminando por la calle con Akane discutiendo sobre el área donde yo iba a cazar y todo lo relacionado, entre eso algunos consejos relacionados con mis nuevas habilidades. "Entonces quieren que creen que es mejor que yo case la primera vez."

-"si, en esta zona abundan los psicópatas y asesinos, además así podrás proteger a tus sailors indirectamente." En ese momento Akane fijó su vista en la calle y dijo "Aquella no es una de tus sailors?"

-Cuando voltee a ver pude ver a Mina, quien estaba corriendo por el parque como una loca, pero había algo diferente esta vez así que la seguí viendo; y mientras la observaba pude ver como pasaba por la calle imprudentemente sin darse cuenta de un camión que estaba a escasos metros de ella. Ella se detuvo, miró hacia su derecha y dijo "Por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?"

-"Akane, cuida mis paquetes, te alcanzaré en el punto de reunion." Dije mientras soltaba mis bolsas.

-"Lo que digas Serenity" En ese momento salté rápidamente a la calle agarrando a Mina por la cintura para saltar nuevamente, aunque al hacerlo al parecer me excedí y por culpa de eso empecé a descender en el lago del parque #10, fue ahí cuando recordé mis alas así que concentré mi energía en mi espalda para sacar mis alas y empecé a volar por encima de los edificios para evitar que alguien me viera.

-De un momento a otro sentí a Mina temblar un poco y abrazarme fuertemente, para luego esconder su cabeza en mis pechos, los cuales estaban al nivel de su cabeza puesto que no pude acomodarla bien cuando la rescaté "Tranquila, ahora estas bien, mi querida Venus." Fue lo único que pude decir al escuchar sus sollozos, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta la llamé Venus y no Mina, pero no importa siempre que ella no lo haya notado.

-Poco tiempo después ella se tranquilizó dijo "Serena? Eres tu?"

-¿Qué le digo? No sé que decirle así que mejor evadiré el tema el mayor tiempo posible. "Quieres que te deje en tu casa?"

-"Como estas volando?"

-"Con mis alas, las alas que tenía durante la batalla contra sailor galaxia. Mina, ya casi llegamos a tu casa y quiero decirte desde antes que no me veo como siempre." Dije esto ultimo al recordar que en estos momentos estaba en mi verdadera forma.

-"Sí es por los ojos rojos no me importa, hasta me parecen tiernos."

-"En realidad no es solo eso, es algo más notorio." La dejé en el techo de su casa y le dije "Esta es mi verdadera apariencia." Ella se alejó un poco sin entender a lo que me refería y al verme llevó sus manos hacia su boca con una expresión de sorpresa, poco después vi como empezaba a caer y la agarré antes de que cayera al piso. "Ahora no te podré dejar en tu casa, sí lo hago solo te pondría en problemas además debemos hablar cuando despiertes." La alcé nuevamente y volé hasta el balcón de mi casa, entré a mi casa y la dejé en mi cama; ahora solo tendré que llamar a su mamá y esperar a que despierte Mina. "Buenas noches, residencia Aino?"

-"sí, en que le podemos ayudar?"

-"Mi nombre es Serenity Mond, llamo para avisar que su hija se encuentra en mi casa, ella se desmayó cuando caminaba hacia su casa, sabía que ella era amiga de mi prima, así que en este momento se encuentra en mi apartamento."

-"oh mi dios, se encuentra bien?"

-"si, mi novio es doctor y la está tratando en estos momentos, al parecer ha estado muy estresada últimamente, aunque no se preocupe, ella estará bien cuando despierte aunque se quedará aquí conmigo y con mi prima."

-"por mi no hay problema, lo único que necesito es saber el nombre de su prima."

-"Mi prima es Serena Tsukino, usted debe conocerla."

-"claro, ella es la mejor amiga de mi hija, es muy alegre aunque algo torpe y despistada, agradezco que usted esté con mi hija, así puedo estar más tranquila pues la última vez que Serena intentó cuidar a mi hija fue todo un desastre, ella es casi tan mala como mi hija para cuidar personas."

-¿Por qué la gente pensaran tan mal de mi? Mis profesores, mis compañeros, mis amigas y hasta la mamá de Mina. "Si, yo pienso lo mismo de ella, pero yo creo que ella ha madurado mucho desde la última vez que la vi." Después de hablar un poco con la mamá de Mina, e intentar defenderme obviamente fui a ver nuevamente a Mina, quien ya se encontraba despierta mirando a su alrededor algo confundida. "Estás en mi habitación, cuando te desmayaste decidí traerte aquí para poder hablar tranquilas, ya hablé con tu mamá así que no te preocupes."

-"Quiero que me digas la verdad, así que deja de evadir el tema y empieza, no puedo soportar el hecho de no saber nada aun después de todo lo que he visto hasta ahora." Dijo con seriedad, ya me imaginaba que iba a decir eso tarde o temprano, era algo inevitable.

-"Mi historia es algo larga y difícil de contar, solo espero que no te culpes ni me interrumpas." Mina asintió levemente y seguí hablando. "Todo empezó ayer por la noche, yo estaba regresando a mi casa pero de un momento a otro mientras caminaba entre la lluvia pude sentir a alguien agarrarme del brazo; él me quería robar pero yo no tenía nada de valor a excepción del cristal de plata, cosa que el notó e intentó robarlo, después de insistirle que me dejara conservar el cristal de plata el accedió pero me empezó a ver con una cara sínica e intentó violarme." No pude seguir hablando porque Mina se encontraba llorando mientras me abrazaba, mi sed de sangre creció, ya no podía controlarme mas, mi mente se nubló por completo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerme, no puedo creer que todo terminó así.

POV de Mina

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cuello así que abrí mis ojos e intenté voltear y al hacerlo pude ver a mi princesa mordiéndome, sus ojos rojos estaban completamente opacos, sin ninguna clase de brillo, parecía completamente perdida.

-"Serena, que sucede? Te encuentras bien?" Le dije preocupada y en cuestión de segundos salió de su trance recuperando su brillo, pero poco después de hacerlo su cara se llenó de terror.

-Ella se alejó de mi cuello con la boca abierta, mostrando unas gotas de sangre escurriendo por sus colmillos, los cuales eran iguales a los que vi por la tarde. "Perdón, yo no quise, no volverá a pasar, solo tengo que." La interrumpí para que no siguiera hablando, pues yo sé perfectamente que está pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

-"Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo, prefiero que estés así sin importar lo que pasó a que vuelvas a ese estado de nuevo."

-"Lo siento, pero realmente no creo poder resistirme y posiblemente te lastimaría." De un momento a otro sin que pudiera decir algo sus ojos se volvieron azules y perdieron todo su brillo, aunque esta vez no sentí la energía del cristal de plata. "Ahora podemos seguir hablando sin ningún problema, no te preocupes, ahora que sé cómo entrar en este estado sin el cristal de plata tal vez pueda comportarme mejor que en el colegio." Dijo con una voz fría, definitivamente tendré que regañarla cuando vuelva a ser ella misma.

-"No podré pelear contigo en ese estado ¿cierto?" No respondió nada y realmente lo que menos quiero hacer en estos momentos es pelear así que debo soportarla así por algún tiempo. "Puedes seguir hablando."

-"El intentó violarme así que me negué e intenté escapar, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo y él empezó a dispararme en el estómago, me disparó 5 veces en total pero gracias al cristal de plata yo seguía viva, lo ofendí y el rasgó mi camisa, pero justo antes de que él hiciera algo más, una Katana atravesó su cuerpo y me salvó. Creo que lo mejor será que lo veas todo tu misma desde el inicio mientras yo me encargo de algo importante." Colocó su fría mano sobre mi frente haciendo que mi cuerpo se empezara a sentir mas pesado y empezara a caer lentamente sobre la cama. "Vas a ver todo lo que he vivido desde ayer, va a ser como si estuvieras en la escena pero no podrás hacer nada, posiblemente escucharas algunos de mis pensamientos también." Sus ojos lentamente recuperaron su brillo, y los míos se fueron cerrando mientras miles de imágenes dolorosas empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza.

POV de Serenity

Después de acomodar a Mina en mi cama me fui al punto de reunión para encontrarme con los demás, los cuales al verme llegar dejaron de hablar y me sonrieron.

-"Por lo que escuchamos descubrieron a cierta vampiresa mentirosa." Dijo Kei cuando llegué a ellos.

-"No tenía opción, era eso o perder a un de mis queridas sailors"


End file.
